misunderstandings
by tina1marie2
Summary: basically fomt, but jacks a girl and a whole lotta other things happen that would make a normal person say " what a twist" pfffft now im just being stupid
1. arrival

Misunderstandings

Arrival~

The sound of her dog barking and sea salt in the air made Jacklin think of her childhood. Her grandfathers farm, a girl she was friends with and her first crush. The stream she'd play in until she was drenched; the lockets that her grandfather had gotten her and her redheaded friend to remember each other. Jack sat there reminiscing from her last trips to mineral town that she was only awakened from her daze due to a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a man taller than 6 foot, masculine with some kind of buzz-cut/ brush head –hair style; Then the man spoke

"sir this is the last stop" his voice deep and hearty

"If you missed your stop I can take you back a stop or two, I don't mind" he said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

The brim of her hat covered her eyes most of the time, but when she looked up, he saw her brown eyes double in size in a matter of seconds .By the look on his face she must've done something abnormal; His face had given off a terrified look compared to the soft expression he had just seconds ago.

"Were in mineral town aren't we?" she asked with concern while blinking innocently. The man startled by her quick response nodded dumbly and went over to grab her dark green suitcase walking off the boat and onto the dock. Jacklin scanned the beach as a smile tugged at her thin lips,

"just as I remembered it". Once again she was awakened from her daze, but it was caused by her dog, Max's howling. She let out a loud whistle and the dog followed her onto the dock.

She picked up her suitcase as Max trotted down the sandy beach getting sand in his fur 'great now I have to wash him again' she thought while smacking her head and rubbing her temples with her free hand.

"Oh, thank you for bringing me here…"

"Zack, and you?" he said with his hearty voice. "

I'm jackl-, Max stop eating the sand silly puppy!"She called out while running after her dog who was gunning for town square.

"Thanks Zack!"Jack called out before entering the square and all he could think of his meeting with Jack was "weird guy" and "why was he here in little old mineral town". He didn't have an answer until he was out at sea, bringing his shipments to the city; it had to be the farm.


	2. annoying

Misunderstandings

Ann-oying~

Max stopped when he reached the inn and began scratching at the door

"what's wrong with you?" she asked lovingly and opened door for the little guy. Jack was greeted by a girl in a loud cheery voice then looked up to see a girl with fiery red hair tied up in a braid wearing overalls and all of her memories came flooding back.

"Ann I missed you so much!"Jacklin squealed as she gave Ann a bear hug, lifting her off her feet.

"Eh!?"Jacklin let her down as Ann gave her a confused look,

"Come on Ann you don't remember me?" jack squeaked with a pout on her face,

" Sorry guy I don't think I know you." she said shyly with a slight blush on her face. Jack unzipped her sweater and Ann stared at her chest and blushed at her mistake with calling this girl a guy. Jack dug in her breast pocket and fished out a gold locket and handed it to her.

"What's this?"She asked jack gave a knowing smile and replied

"just open it".

Ann gave the locket a quizzical look, it looked like one she'd gotten from old man Wilson and his granddaughter only a few years ago, then looked up at Jacklin.

"Could this be little Jacklin?"She asked herself, and then examined the girl. From what Ann could tell she was about 6 foot 1 with a baseball cap on her head that read "New York" in big fancy letters that covered her big brown eyes and most of her brown spiky-shoulder length hair. She had lot of barley noticeable freckles, but there were two that stood out on her right cheek. Wearing a green and black sweater that covered both her chest and the sleeveless button down, she thought to herself

"This can't be little jack, can it? The short little girl who'd pledged she would never cut her hair for insane reasons, the girly girl? Couldn't be the same chick. "

Her attention lowered from jack to the locket as she opened it. There was a picture of two girls about 14, in black and white. One with long curls that dragged on the floor, she had a cowlick, freckles on her cheeks, wearing a frilly dress with the widest smile Ann had ever seen and she chuckled at the other girl. Her hair was in two braid and her bangs were a mess. She wore a plain dress that looked like it had been played in with stains and slight rips in it with a smile like the other girl. Suddenly Ann was knocked down by a dog who was tired of being ignored, but caught by jack before she hit the ground.

"You're such a klutz Ann." She murmured as Ann looked at her chin and realization checked in as she looked at the scar, it was something that happened to jack when she had stayed with her grandpa. She and Ann had gotten attacked by a wild dog while playing in the forest; Jacklin was very shy so she didn't have friends other than me and my brother. When the dog attacked her she didn't feel any pain, she looked up to jack with blood dripping down her chin onto her purple frilly dress and the dog running away.

"Ann, are you okay?"She screeched while dropping down to floor, and her hair surrounding her like an umbrella would. Slouching over Ann who had fallen due to the shock from the attack. All she could do was blink widely at the girl.

"Jack. You just got attacked by a wild dog, YOU'R bleeding and you're asking if I'm okay?" she nodded.

"You're an idiot" she paused

"but that's why I love you."Ann joked. After that Jacklin had gotten very ill and her parents came and took her away. That was 4 years ago.

"Jack!" Ann screeched forgetting that she was just above her.

"Goddess Ann blow my ears off why don't'cha!"She responded with a glare, Ann couldn't help but laugh, she laughed so hard she was rolling on the floor. Jack got up crossed her arms and asked while glaring

"what's so funny?" She got up wiping her eyes of tears, still laughing and responded

"when you did that you looked just like gray." only to start laughing again.

'Gray, why did that name sound so familiar?'

"Jack I missed you so much! When you didn't come back I thought I'd never see you again." her voice lowered to a whisper when she was done, then gave jack a quizzical look.

"What happened to your voice? Last time you were here it was all sunshine and rainbows and now it's, I don't know like a guy or something!"

"Sunshine and rainbow to man voice, great Ann you really know how to make a girl feel nice" jack retorted, pouting and acting hurt.

"You're the same old Jacklin that's for sure" Jacklin scoped up max and rubbed his head getting a playful bite and giggling as the result.

Jack got a felling someone was watching her and turned towards the stairs and called out, letting her dog down

"I can see you and stop scowling at me!" The sounds of her voice made the person jump and fall all the way down the steps and look up at Jack. They stared at each other till Jacklin thought she knew who he was. The striking blue eyes, long brown hair with light brown ends, she knew only one guy in the world who could look like that.

"Cliff, is that you?" both Ann and Cliff looked up at Jacklin and gave her the 'you know him/me' look. Cliff looked at Jacklin with wide eyes

"Jacklin?" Ann was now giving him the 'you know her?' look. Jack glomped him, rubbing her cheek against his in a bear hug

"Cliff what happened to you! One day you were there and the next day poof; you just disappeared. The last time I saw you was graduation!" saying without skipping a face between words. Ann stared puzzled at the two

"Jack c-can you let go!?" noticing how uncomfortable she made the boy, she let go replying sheepishly

"sorry, old habits never die" with a faint blush on her cheeks.

Cliff was about to tell me why he left but interrupted

"I remember now no need to worry" 'Sister, Melody whole Witch princess phase not pretty!'

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her.

"Oh! I wanted to see grandpa" Ann's expression darkened

"Ann what's wrong?" Cliff and Jack asked with worried looks, Ann got up and grabbed her arm and headed towards the door of the inn Cliff followed them and locked the door with Max following behind

"hey little buddy, haven't seen you in a while."


	3. Grandpa?

Misunderstandings

Grand-pa? ~

Ann ran straight then made a left at the next crossroad passing a winery and a blacksmith until they reached a farm. Then Ann sadly replied

"look." Jacklin looked on the field and saw nothing and that was the problem. She ran towards the barn, opened the door and there weren't any animals. She ran to the house, Ann and Cliff both had melancholic expressions standing at the entrance, she walked into the house but heard someone yelling at her. She turned around to see a man in red; she wasn't in the greatest mood due to her not finding what she was looking for and gave the man a death glare.

As if pleading for his life the man spoke "I'm sorry sir, but you can't be here."

"Why not?" she asked now scowling.

"Um…. The owner w-who lived here died 4 days ago and we don't know who he left the farm to." he paused trying to avoid eye contact, but that was all she needed to hear. At an instant she broke out crying, the mayor looked at the man who had him cowering just a second ago falling apart

"um sir are you alright?"

"Grandpa!" she shrieked through sobs 'grandpa?' the mayor thought confused, at an instant Ann and Cliff came through the door and looked at Jacklin then yelled in unison at the mayor

"What did you do to her!?" 'Her' the mayor was confused.

It took an hour to get Jacklin to stop crying and to tell the mayor who she was, and why she was here. The mayor looked up and chuckled,

"Jacklin, I remember when you were this big" making a hand gesture that was shorter than the mayor himself; everyone couldn't help but laugh. She was about 6'1 and he was only 4 foot; the very thought could make a dead man laugh. Then the mayor had a thought

"Jacklin this farm belongs to you." He said flatly.

"What!?"She asked louder than she wanted to,

"we can't find a will and you're the only family who has any farming experience so why not?" Ann spoke up this time

"jack you should do it. It can be like old times, please, please, please."

I sighed "Okay Ann, but I have change the house, it'd be depressing to live with all the reminders of grandpa here"

"well when he passed away we sold his animals and crops" while saying so he removed a pouch/sack from his pocket. "There's about 259,000[G] in that bag, you can use that to upgrade or change the house as you please." she gasped at the amount as did cliff and Ann.

"Off to Gotz we go!" cheered Ann pumping her fist in the air. Ann ran ahead of jack and cliff, twirling and bouncing down the trail.

"Hey cliff"

"yeah" cliff looked at jack wide eyed

" why were you scowling at me earlier?"I asked bluntly, Cliff shuffled his feet in embarrassment ,face red

"I get it" jack cooed

"You thought I was a guy hitting on Ann and you were jealous; am I right?" jack said with a maniacal look. Ever since high school she could read cliff almost like a book, but there was always something she missed and gestured him to finish.

"Well the main reason I came over was because I thought I heard a familiar voice" he answered sheepishly. "Aww cliffs got a crush on Ann." nudging him playfully.

"Jack stop, Ann's gonna hear you!" cliff hushed

"Fine, but we need to hurry and get to Gotz shop before Ann scolds us for being late" they began running but jack got sidetracked and walked up a hill with cliff kept running towards the shop 'whoops'.

Jacklin remembered the little waterfall from when she was little and smiled, it was where she had first meet Ann. she walked passed the waterfall and into a cave. She had a flashlight in her bag and turned it on, she gasped at the pretty ore and precious metal melted in the wall, walking around aimlessly she fell through a pitfall and landed on something, or rather someone.

A loud grunting noise came from underneath her and she got up quickly extending a hand to help whoever it was underneath her helping them up.

"You need to watch were your going" he said with an icy tone in his voice. 'jack don't get angry, don't get angry, don't get angry, you get violent when you're angry' all of a sudden she felt a poke her in her chest

"what are you doing in the mines, it's dangerous" 'okay I'll give him the benefit of the doubt, its dark, he can't see, an-'another poke came to her chest

"Okay that's it!" a man with a silver beard turned on a flashlight, the boy poking my chest had a baseball cap red hair and some sort of tan jumpsuit the guy poked me again, my eye twitched the old guy yelled

"Gray what are you doing!?" ,but before he responded, she punched him, knocking him out cold than began beating him senseless.

The old man chuckled and jack began to gain her self control back and gasped at the damage she did, she broke the guys nose, gave him a black eye and now whoever it is will hate her.

"Don't worry, he deserved it." I had to laugh at that

"Do you know how to get out of here?" she asked embarrassed. I threw the guy I knocked out over my shoulder as he showed me the way out.

"Your pretty strong for a girl, don't'cha think?" jack smiled

"that's what 4 years of hockey does to ya" we walked past the waterfall still chatting when she spotted Ann

"Ann~" she called waving her free hand. Ann ran as fast as she could about to scold her about wandering off when she noticed who she was with and more importantly, who was over her shoulder.


	4. How it started

Misunderstandings

How it started

Jacks p.o.v

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited for Ann to scold me shifting my weight so I wouldn't drop the dumb ass on my shoulder. I stood there waiting for it, eyes closed, but nothing came. I popped open an eye to see what was going on, only to witness one of Ann's 'moments'. Glomping the silver haired man which through conversation I learned was named Saibrara screaming

"Grandpa!" and nearly splitting the guy in half. He shot the 'help me' look while speaking,

"It's nice to see you too Ann" then I piped up trying to help the man

"Ann I think you're gonna break the poor guy, could you put him down?" Ann forgot I was there then remembered why she came to do in the first place.

"Jacklin you should know better than to just walk off" she started wagging her finger like a parent scolding their child.

"You're lucky I'm such a good friend, I went and got Gotz to do the expansion and," she stopped. Looked at my shoulder, her eyes went wide

"Hey what happened to gray?!" pointing at my shoulder, I went scarlet seeing it was my uncontrollable rage that caused this; I looked down then began shuffling my feet. Saibara noticed how uncomfortable that made me and snorted

"She was teach'in gray a lesson, he deserved it." Ann examined gray up on my shoulder, wondering why her brother was there acting as if he was sleeping; then she saw his face. His nose wasn't broken, but bleeding some; his face was bruised and he had scratches on his face. In shock Ann question

"What did he do for you to do this to him?" I sighed and looked up at the setting sun

"I'll tell you later, first we need to get this guy to a doctor." I replied as if dreading it, and then started walking. I was surprised at how fast Saibara could run as I witnessed another one of Ann's moments. Even though you couldn't see them he had fear in his eyes as Ann chased him from the forest to my new farm. I was a little slower than the two because the guy known as gray on my shoulder and now he was snoring; quite loudly if I do say so myself.

I looked at the farmhouse and couldn't believe it was the same place. I was only at the shipping bin when looked up; the house was beautiful! I put gray down next to the bin and sprinted towards the house to see a man with rugged hair all over his head, a sweat drenched shirt and baggy blue pants.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to pay for the cost of construction, you have no need to worry I'll pay it now" Jack said flustered now reaching for the sack the mayor gave her, but it wasn't there. Now frantic, she spun around looking, the carpenter laughed,

"If your look'in for a purple sack Ann already gave it to me. Here" he handed me my sack back, I opened it and furrowed my brow. The house was huge and beautiful, but almost all of my money was there; it had a porch and a second level

"Did you take the cost out of here, there's so much left?" I asked dumbly. Gotz turned around and chuckled, then rubbed my head.

"Yeah, you also had lumber in the shed so I used that for the house" pointing towards the lumber shed

"Oh yeah I just remembered" his voice now sounding a bit embarrassed

"It won't be finished till morning so you'll have to stay at the inn" I had only remembered then that gray was still there and told Gotz I had to go.

This time I had gray on my back, quickly making it to the clinic; last time she was there it was right before she got sick. Dr. Hardy and his apprentice had given her stitches from her come in with a dog. She huffed then opened the clinic door

"Dr. Hardy are you here?" she called, but no one answered, she sighed then carried him over to bed behind the curtains and began looking for someone, or at least some bandages. She left the room and headed towards the stairs, no one was up there

"Goddess is this place deserted or something?" she complained to no one in mind. She searched around for first aid kit until she found one; then began putting antibiotic on the scratches. On the side of his face there was a gash 'I really lost my temper in this one' she cleaned it then used a special glue to bind it then a butterfly bandage to keep it in place. I got ice in one of those special bags and sat down on the bed. I took his hat off to see if there were other injuries and then it happened.

Grays p.o.v

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the cave ignoring my grandfather as usual when I dropped my flashlight. I didn't hear or see the old man so I squinted around to find my flashlight when something hit me. I grunted whatever it was it was heavy. It must've been a who because they got up and extended a hand. I took it pulling myself up, then replied coldly

"You need to watch were your going." I didn't hear a response and that irritated me so I poked them

"What are you doing in the mines, its dangerous" I replied, no answer so I poked them again

"Okay, that's it!" I heard the person call, I had never heard that voice and asked myself 'who the hell is this guy' at that moment grandpa flashed me and this guy, and at first I saw a girl. She looked like Popuri except she was in a frilly dress and had longer brown hair. I blinked then heard grandpa say

"Gray what are you doing" then saw a guy my height wearing a green and black sweater then everything went black.

"Gray wake up."Called a girlish voice. I peeped through I eye, then opened the other, I felt a breeze by, cool air passing my scalp, what?!

"Were's my hat?" he thought aloud. 'Wait what's wrong with my voice' gray covered his mouth than herd 2 girls giggling. He looked up to see the girl in the mine with another girl who had a familiar face to him. Then they latched onto him, shaking him one yelling "Ann what do we do, what do we do?" the girl with the curly hair, and frilly dress questioned the red head "I don't know, wanna play doctor?" she grinned evilly 'that's defiantly Ann but who's she?' I got up and saw that the other girl was gone and Ann was running.

"Why me?" gray groaned aloud when he was knocked on the floor by the cheerful girls. "I think we might have hurt him" the brunette voiced while covering her mouth. "This guy isn't hurt that easily" the redhead called slapping the back of his head. "Just let me check" the brunette piped up getting close to his face running her fingers over his face, "I don't think he's hurt ,but we have to see under that hat" her hand just prying the hat off , 'wait my hat?' Gray questioned moving closer and tapping the bill of his cap.

At that moment grays eyes opened and felt something against his face. Whoever it was, was extremely red, then stepped back and began apologizing. Gray noticed who it was and before he could say anything a sharp pain panged trough the side of his head and the guy was running out the door. It took gray a minute to realize that he had just kissed that guy, and as if on cue, Trent walked in. "That guy wasn't kidding when he said he knocked you a new one" he examined my face making 'hmm's' and 'ahh's', "goddess I hate it when doctors do that!" I groaned internally. "Can I go now?" I asked coldly as he let go of my face. "I was going to clean up your cuts, but whoever it was that brought you here already did" Trent stared wide eyed at his face. "What's wrong with you stop looking at my face!" gray barked

"Whoever that person was must've had medical experience by the way they put these on the gash" he said soullessly tracing his finger down the bandage and sealed skin.

Jacks p.o.v

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh god! What the hell just happened?' I screamed at myself mentally as I walked out the clinic doors. Bam! 'Not again' I groaned extending my hand out to the guy I knocked on the floor, he took my hand and got up; dusted himself off than asked why I was here. I blushed, "I got into a fight with some guy in the mine and brought him here. I looked for , but he wasn't here so I patched him up as well as I could and I'm about to go." Jack replied sheepishly trying to hide what had just happened with gray.

"You know ?"He asked confused "yeah, he used to be a doctor here right?" already knowing he was. The guy smiled "he was my teacher" realization hit "oh! I remember you now."I piped up "you helped him do my stitches" she replied smiling pointing to the scar underneath her chin as she began walking away.

The inn was on the corner as I was walking down the path near the clinic; when I heard a dog bark and knew it could only be max. I bent down to let him see me, "max what are you doing out here so late?" I questioned. My question was answered when I saw cliff running after the dog panting. "Helping cliff get some exercise? He really needs it, good boy" I said sarcastically earning a half annoyed half humorous smirk.

"Aww come on cliff you know I'm just joking" I reply pouting as I picked max up. "I'm going in, you coming?" I asked opening the door; He nodded holding the door for me so he could enter after.

"Jacklin! You gotta tell me what happened now! I've been waiting for two hours dying of anxiety!" she shouted grabbing my wrist and pulling me halfway up the steps. "Ann could you at least let me check in first?" she stopped. "I already checked you in and did all the important stuff while you were out and about" she replied pouting emphasizing how bored she was.

We went into the room closest to the stairs "this is our room" she said letting go of my arms and falling on the bed closest to the door. I saw my suitcase and unlocked the green buckles, then pulled out a frilly dress that was in between a nightgown and a sundress. "Ann were's the bathroom I need a shower" I asked just wanting to go to bed as Ann glared at me. "You're supposed to tell me what happened at the mines" "I got mine dust all over me, I'll tell you when I'm done okay?" feeling defeated she pointed to the far right of the stairs "There's a washer and drier to do your laundry in there too" she called down the hall and nodded as I entered the hallway.


	5. Moving in

Misunderstandings

Moving in

After her shower and washing her clothes Jacklin stepped out of the bathroom with her clothes and hat in hand when someone laughed. She looked up to see both Ann and cliff laughing at her and she knew it was the dress with its frills 'damn you spawn of evil' she cursed herself.

"You two are horrible" then a devilish thought crossed her mind. "Hey cliff" he looked at her face and went white, he knew jack and when she wanted to get even she did. "Did you tell Ann about the time you –"he covered her mouth to make sure she didn't tell Ann anything. If she told Ann anything she'd probably just refer to it whenever she wanted to, to make cliff blush making his life hell. "What about what?" Ann asked. Removing his hand from Jacklin's mouth; he sheepishly replied "Nothing, it's nothing" Ann couldn't believe that she was missing out on something about cliff; and having it to do with another girl made her jealous. Just then, Jacklin gave her the 'tell you later look' washing away the little green monster.

Ann pushed jack into the room locking the door so cliff couldn't interfere with they're conversation. "Spill. Now!" It took twenty minutes for jack to tell Ann the whole story and by then she was both agreeing with what she had done to gray and laughing at pictures of her and cliffs class and the play that cliff was so embarrassed about. "I'm gonna go check on cliff and max now Kay?" Ann nodded handing her the photo album "you should show him those" Ann mentioned while grinning evilly. "You know me too well Ann"

She walked down the hall and knocked on the door next to her and Ann's and herd cliff yell help and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Cliff was being attacked by the playful dog, who was playing tug of war with his ponytail. "Messy! Is that you mommy baby." And as soon as she said that he lunged at her, only to be caught. "What did you do to him? Last time I remember he was a sweet puppy and now he's the devils little helper." He groaned rubbing his sore scalp "so I'm the devil now?" Jacklin asked emotionless which scared him; he didn't want to get her angry like the girl who cut her in their sophomore year. She broke the girls legs and bruised her face pretty badly in one of her rage attacks; being a hockey player only made her more intimidating. "Devils little helper attack!" she called laughing as the dog resumed his game of tug of war. "See he even responds to the name" cliff cried.

"Alright, alright I get your point, come here max" and the dog let his hair loose again. Giggling she sat next to cliff showing him the photo album; as he fumbled through pages he made many discomforted expressions and asking "did you really show this to Ann ?" she nodded and all he could do was blush and shove her playfully as the dog lay on their feet. "Oh, happy birthday, I almost forgot with the whole disappearance thing" he replied coyly handing her a bunch of flowers he picked earlier from the nightstand. "That's so sweet you remembered something as silly as that" jack answered hugging him, but through their moment they didn't hear the door open.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grays P.o.v

After my head stopped throbbing Trent let me go home, walking in the inn it was quiet, dad wasn't even out there I sighed and looked at the clock, it was 10:15. No wonder it's so quiet; then gray herd someone call 'help me' followed by giggling. Curious gray went up the steps and herd cliff say something about 'being a devil' then someone calling max. 'Who's in there?' I asked myself while grasping the door handle and pulling the door open; the people in the room didn't notice him come in. sitting next to cliff was a girl with shoulder length hair that was both curly and spiky with a cowlick. She had a dress that was frilly and lilac purple with a bow in the back, then heard her say "that's so sweet you remembered something as silly as that" her voice wasn't exactly feminine, in fact it could have been mistaken for male; but it was familiar and had a somewhat inviting aura to it. The girl hugged cliff and half of her face was facing towards gray, freckles on her cheeks and an apparent blush with a smile that dared to split her face in half.

Even though those two didn't hear the door open, the dog did. Quick and alert the dog tackled me to the ground, letting out a playful growl as he pulled at my neckerchief. They both turned around to look at gray, cliff was trying not to look at my face because of my scowling eyes boring a hole in him, only caused by this dog; and the girl got up quickly, looked at me and turned red then fainted on cliff, only to leave us confused.

"w-what just happened?" cliff asked, he seamed startled by the girl falling on him being caught seconds before impact on with the floor. Gray chuckled before cliff gave him a quizzical look, "what happened to your face?" cliff asked in horror as examined grays from afar. "Some guy in a green and black sweater attacked me, and then ran away after a mishap at the clinic." His voice lowered when he paused leaving a light blush on his face. Cliff looked down at the girl then my face and mumbled something under his breath like he was gonna scold her or something.

Cliff picked up a book and then the girl, "I gotta get these guys to bed" he replied opening the door "Max come here boy" the dog immediately let go of my neckerchief and followed cliff out the door. I got ready for bed and laid down as I realized something.

'Cliff was really chummy with that girl unlike how he had been with Ann and himself just a year ago. He didn't stutter at all with what he heard and cliff was stuttering when he was talking to me. Maybe he'll tell me who she is when he comes back.' Gray could fell his eyelids weighing down on him, 'I've had a long day…. I'll just ask tomorrow' he told himself as he entered his dream world of false memories.


	6. The truth

Disclaimer- I don't own harvest moon though I wish I did.

I only own Jacklin

----

This is my first fan-fic so I'm not sure a lot of things like how I'm writing this but practice makes perfect =3

------------------------------------

Misunderstandings

~The truth

Cliff looked down at his friend, then at the door where he left gray to mull over confusion then back at her. He walked down the hallway slowly, making sure he didn't wake her in the process then knocked on the door. No answer.

"Ann I'm coming in" he called loud enough so she could hear, but not loud enough to wake Jacklin. Still no answer. Sighing he opened the door to reveal an empty room; then placed her on a bed with the dog following close behind. After tucking her in he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked and sat down beside her with max following the suit.

"If only you knew" he whispered under his breath while brushing the stray hairs from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He bent over and gently kissed her forehead then slowly got up and reached for the door "if only you knew" he repeated to no one in mind and quickly slipped out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Jacklin wake up!" Ann called shaking the girl; " Romeo........stole my..." "Jacklin! if you don't get up I'll take all your clothes away and you'll be trapped in that dress" **Trapped in a dress** Jacklin thought afraid **Ann's not that evil she wouldn't do that, or would she?** At an instant her body jerked up and her eyes flashed open signaling that she was awake.

"Ann what time is it?" jack questioned rubbing her eyes. "5:30 I thought it'd be great to get up early and check out the house" Ann must've been a morning person; she's jumping and bouncing off the walls it's ridiculous. Not even the dog wants to get up. Yawning then stretching, Jacklin got up and changed when her stomach let out a growl.

"Ann what's for breakfast?" she asked tiredly and slightly annoyed that she didn't eat anything before going to bed. "Um, let's see.... Toast, omelet rice, apple juice, -" "Ann let's just go I'm hungry" I interrupted holding my hand against my button down shirt as it let out another cry and Ann laughed.

As we sat down at the table I removed my hat and put it in my bag next to my suitcase downstairs then pulled out Max's dog food and watched him attack the bowl full of kibble. He gave me big puppy dog eyes trying to get me to put more food in the bowl, but I knew this trick too well and it doesn't work anymore and I smirked both mentally and physically. "You have to wait till lunch"

Max let out low growl or a sigh and scowled at me.** The dog scowled at me, okay it's on!** Jack thought staring at the dog making sure he doesn't think he won just yet. During their stare down Ann had set the table, brought out the food; and even cliff had come down and was seated at the table when they asked in unison "what are you doing?"

"Damn it I lost!" I said after whipping my head around to face them, they looked confused and out of the loop, like a 'what just happened" moment "what?" Ann asked clearly confused. "He's trying to get double portions for breakfast." I retorted glaring back at the dog who had an 'accomplished look on his face; he was smiling. I wanted an all out brawl just to make him stop. **It's just a dog.** I told myself, then the 'rational' voice in my head said **No it's the seed of Chucky!**

"Here little guy" Ann called tossing him a piece of her omelet rice, which the dog gobbled up before I could say anything. "Ann, you're spoiling him; and now he's gonna have gas" I whined seating myself at the table and started eating my food. "Come on Jacklin it's just a little, how bad could it be?" Ann asked, and then glanced at cliff who sat there looking very scared. Ann's face tensed up then asked "it can't be that bad. Right Jack?" I just sat there smiling maniacally** Max is just gonna spend some quality time with Auntie Ann today.**

Gray had come down for breakfast and sat across the table from me and I could feel his eyes boring holes into me. I kept looking down at my plate, **I still feeling guilty about the gash and the bruising on his face and want to apologize, but whenever I look at him I think about what happened in the clinic and my brain shuts off! Agh!** All of a sudden I felt a poke to my side and there's Cliff with a worried expression on his face. All my frustration just vanished; I sighed then smiled to let him know I was okay. There was a slight twitch from gray across the table which I thought was weird but okay.

We finished breakfast and I offered/begged Ann if I could help in the kitchen, only so I wouldn't feel those eyes boring holes into me. After we entered the kitchen I looked back in the lobby to see that Cliff and gray were chatting, which helped relive the tension in the room, but I couldn't help but feel as if it was my fault; which it was.

"So what happened last night?" Ann questioned making me all flustered "W-what do you mean?"** I don't sound guilty at all** I told myself in a sarcastic voice

"You know I'm gonna get it out of you some way so you might as well tell me now" she hummed while drying a dish.

"Okay" I started, drying a dish Ann handed me. "Let's start at the clinic" I already knew I wasn't going to like how this ended.

------------------------------------------------------------

Grays P.O.V

'I had another strange dream last night, that girl and Ann were there too, but we were at the goddess festival; well I was waiting for them. Ann came into the square in a pink floral dress mom made for her with flowers and frills everywhere and ribbons in her hair. The other girl had a dress that was pale purple with flowers on it with a strange stripe coming down the center, going to her back. her hair much like Ann's, but cut and not dragging on the floor like before, maybe shoulder length; But what really attracted my attention was the anklet with red hearts on it.'

'I've seen it before, but were? I hadn't noticed that she offered a hand to dance with me and flustered I took it looking over at Ann who was dancing with dad and giggling when she saw me with the brunette. As we were dancing I asked her who she was and she answered "I'm ------- silly, gray you forget things too easily" her name I couldn't hear it, so I asked again and as she spoke her name she was whisked away by a man with short brown hair who glared at me with icy blue eyes and I woke up.'

"Strange dream" I mumbled to no one in general and looked around the room; cliff wasn't there. **He usually doesn't work till ten, where could he be?** Shrugging it off I got dressed and went down for breakfast. That girl from yesterday was there at the table with her dog, Cliff and Ann. She had an evil smirk on her face, Ann looked 'piss her pants' scared and Cliff just looked terrified looking down at the dog. Then they began talking again,

I sat down at the empty seat which happened to be across from the girl and began eating; but then they stopped talking.

I looked up at her, her face was red and she was staring at her plate; everything felt tense. As I "looked" at her I was reminded of my dream. She only looked up from the plate to look at Cliff, and then she smiled and stopped staring at the plate and began eating again. I twitched, **was she the girl in his dream? And if so was cliff the guy glaring at me? Nah, cliff could never glare at someone like that.**

When I had stopped pondering the girl had all the dishes in her hands following Ann to the kitchen; and for a second I could have sworn I saw an anklet like the girl in my dream had on her left leg.

I sighed **I'm probably just woozy from what happened from yesterday and at the clinic. **Realization hit gray, he began shaking his head screaming no at himself; forgetting he was at the table.

"Gray are you okay?" Cliff asked with concern in his voice. With a sigh I told him I was fine, and then asked "Who's the girl?" I thought he would have been embarrassed at the question, but he had a smile on his face and a strange look on his face, completely alien. "She's an old friend of Ann and mine" his face was making me feel uneasy; he looked like a love sick puppy.

"Ann knows her?" I questioned, **when and where?**

"Weird I know" he half sighed half spoke as if he were thinking. **What's with that sappy look on his face? I don't feel comfortable anymore. Oh goddess he's looking at me; Gray whatever you do don't ask! If you stick your nose in it your gonna get hurt.** I tried looking away, but he kept staring at the door behind me making me uncomfortable. It's like I'm glass in front of his eyes.

Through his day dream he hadn't noticed that gray had gotten up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Jacklin's P.O.V

"And that's what happened Ann" she finished putting her dish down on the rack and shyly looking over to see how Ann was processing the data.

"Ann? Did I break you?" she poked Ann on her side, but the girl didn't budge "good, I didn't break you" Jacklin smiled and Ann scowled at her; the expression went from angry to evil in mere seconds as Ann began pushing Jacklin through the doorframe.

She wanted to play matchmaker. Ann blinked then let go of jack's shoulders, then began searching ignoring love sick cliff and Max walking circles around her legs causing her to almost trip 5 times. Jacklin sighed and put her sweater on.

Ann huffed. "Where's gray?" she asked annoyance in her tone. Cliff came out of his daze and mumbled something about work and tilted his head to stare at the ceiling, smiling as if he had seen clouds there.

"Cliff did you get into the magic chocolates again?" she asked smirking knowing it would set him off "No I didn't!"He snapped looking down at the ground, and then Jacklin decided to laugh only making it worse. "It's not funny! Don't forget you ate some too and you went all loopy!" he said waving his arms in the air to help make his point, Ann was looking back and forth between the two confused.

"Well at least they didn't put me in a dress for a school play!" Jacklin retorted and watched as cliffs face went red. He was utterly embarrassed and looked pretty pissed even though it was just a game.

He looked away from her and mumbled "I'm not the one with anger issues" knowing he had lost the battle they both broke out in laughter still leaving Ann out of the loop.

After the laughter subsided with both of them wiping tears from their eyes Ann got fed up and dragged Jacklin out the door with the suitcase and rugsack in the other hand; while max trailed behind.

"Ann I can walk you know" Jacklin stated as Ann pulled her past the winery. She probably would have pulled me all the way there if it weren't for someone tripping over her in a mad dash for who the hell knows what.

"Ow!" the man called rubbing his face and propping himself up with the other hand "My glasses!" he screeched looking at the missing lenses. "Look what you did!" he screeched again, but he was scowling at me this time. I observed him for a second,** why is he wearing a turtleneck in the spring?** I questioned myself tilting my head

Then I looked at the glasses and smiled cheerfully "don't worry I can fix that" he was squinting at her with disbelief, but he handed her the glasses anyway. "Ann could you hand me my bag" and Ann tossed her the bag and stared at her. After searching through her bottomless bag Jacklin pulled out a little kit.

"Are they lose or tight on your face?" she asked while unscrewing the frames "there a little loose" he responded placing his finger on his chin and looking up.

I placed the lenses in and screwed the frames back together then tightened the screw in the joints and placed them back on his face. He blinked wildly at me, then shook his head and smiled "Their perfect !" he exclaimed grabbing my hands; I could feel a slight blush rising in my cheeks and quickly snatched them back and looked down.

He shrugged it off and got up extending his hand to help me up and I gladly took it. "I'm Rick" he stated holding his hand out again "You can call me Jack" I replied shaking his hand. **Wow I'm really tall **I noted, I could almost see his whole head and compared to Ann I must be a giant! I looked at him again and couldn't help but think carrot top.

"I work at the poultry farm with my mom and my sister Popuri" he replied trying to make amends. "Well I guess I'll be your customer in the near future. I'm taking over my grandpa's farm down the way" I pointed towards the farm and he looked at me blankly

"I don't remember Mr. Wilson having a grandson" he responded putting his finger back underneath his chin.

Jacklin brushed it off; ever since sophomore year she's been mistaken for a guy and frankly doesn't care anymore. In fact that's the reason why Cliff was in a dress, she had to be Romeo because she didn't look girly anymore and cliff had long hair and had to be Juliet witch made a lot of money for the school and a fond memory to her.

"Well see you around Rick!" Jacklin called as they met the crossway separating the farm from the town. The girls walked onto the farm and gasped at the sight before them.

"Wow!" Ann stared in amazement then ran to the door, opening it to reveal a very exhausted Gotz

"Are you okay?!" I asked looking at him with worry. He looked at me and smiled to reassure he was okay then replied "If you smile I'll be alright" jokingly. I couldn't help but scoff then playfully punched his arm. I must've punched him harder than he expected because he flinched and rubbed his arm.

"I hope every things to your liking" he replied sheepishly still rubbing his arm. "I don't think I could love it anymore!" I replied hugging the carpenter much like how Ann hugged Saibrara, then realized I was hugging someone I barley know and let go.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized holding my hands up to show how sorry I was. "That's okay" he replied grinning and rubbing his hand playfully in my hair. "You remind me of my daughter. I hope to get orders from you soon" he finished walking down the path to the forest area.

Ann was already in the house running around with the dog giving approving looks towards the kitchen and whatever was upstairs, then Ann started choking and coughing on something.

"See Ann I told you! Now you suffer the consequences" I called smirking then giving a thumbs up to the dog who seemed to be laughing at Ann. **Seed of Chucky!! **My mind screeched, but I couldn't help but laugh at Ann's discomfort.

"What the hell?!" she called looking down at the dog "I told 'ya so" I replied as Ann covered her nose. "Next time I'll listen to ya" she answered in defeat trying to keep herself from smelling anything as vile as that dogs colon.

From what I could tell there was a bathroom, a kitchen, a fireplace, an attic or something upstairs, a bedroom, and everything that was in there before like the toolboxes, and shelves but the bed was different; guess Gotz switched them out.

Ann handed me a catalog "You can find just about anything you'd need in that book, and if you want to buy something give the money and the order sheet to Zack and he'll bring it here in 2 days." she explained grinning waiting for something.

"What's upstairs Ann?" I asked curious. "Go look" she replied pointing towards the stairs. I quickly hopped up the steps to find another bedroom with a huge window. **Wait? That's not a window** Jacklin quickly opened the door to step onto a balcony that she could view her whole farm from and smiled.

"I've got a lot of work ahead of me" I half sighed with excitement.

------

God this chapter is so long!!!

I hate it when I can't think of endings for chapters all they do is make you prolong it, oh well


	7. Do I know you?

* * *

Misunderstandings

~Do I know you?

Looking out onto the field, Jacklin wiped the sweat from her brow leaving a smudge on her face from harvesting turnips and smiled. It was only spring 7th and she'd already done so much. She had the entire field cleared, crops on one half and she fenced and planted grass on the other; with her animals grazing on it. Fulfilling her promise she went to poultry farm and bought 2 chickens from Rick and bought a cow from Barley. She named them Yolky, Easter and Cookie; she looked at her watch, seeing that it was almost 2 she called "I'll be back in 2 hours, max you're in charge"

The dog perked his head from the tall grass where he had been napping and barked to let her know that he heard then Jacklin went into her house to change from her muddy work clothes and get her to-do list. After changing she looked at the list and hummed, all she had to do was go pick up a milker from Saibara and she could hang out with Ann or Popuri for a while.

"Max I might be a little late coming back late!" she called out the door while putting her cap back on. As she threw on her dark blue sweater a growl came through the door; Jacklin turned to see her dog giving her the 'not so fast missy' look.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused, then the dog looked over to the food bag. "No Max, you already know I feed you too much for a dog your size" he huffed and turned his head from her and sat in the doorway.

"Come on dog I gotta go out" he ignored her. Jacklin sighed and picked up the catalog Ann had given her and searched through the animal section until she found what she was looking for and showed it to the dog. His eyes almost popped out of his head and looked up at her 'are you serious?' she could've sworn he said. "Yeah, but you have to stand guard while I'm gone and when it rains your off duty" max looked at the food bag then the giant bone in the catalog, he couldn't choose. For a minute he disappeared then came back into a room with a pen and dropped it in her palm.

"the bone it is" she replied as if finishing a deal and filled out the order form and placed it in a little red zipper purse with the gold and placed it in the dogs mouth to put in the shipping bin. She felt bad for the little guy and she knew she was gonna regret this later; quickly she put a cup of kibble in his bowl as he walked in with a melancholic aura. Jacklin rubbed Max's head and pointed towards the bowl, his eyes lit up; quickly he licked her face then attacked the bowl. "See you later!" she called before leaving her farm.

-------

I pushed opened the door to see Saibara smiling at me "Hey Saibara" I greeted cheerfully, Gray wasn't there so I felt a weight lifted from my shoulders. We haven't been Seeing Eye to eye, but what am I to do? "I need a milker" I stated getting the money out as he went into a room to get what I requested "here ya' go missy" he hummed as I purchased it.

"Jacklin" he called and my head turned to face him "Are you going to the goddess festival with anyone?"

"When is it?" I asked with interest, he chuckled due to my cluelessness and replied "Tomorrow, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, anything, well not anything, but you get my drift." I replied wondering what he could possibly want.

"could ya' save an old man a dance, I'd dance with my own granddaughter, but she'd probably fling me" he answered flinching slightly at the thought of Ann flinging him.

"Sure, why not. See you later "I retorted while putting my milker in the bottomless bag and opening the door

-------

I walked down the street until I reached poultry farm were Popuri greeted me with a hug. When I met Popuri we just clicked, she's like my little sister and one of the very few villagers who knew I was a girl. I mean I'm not really hiding it from anyone and if someone asked I'd tell them, but other than that I didn't feel a need to correct anyone. But that was before I met Karen.

"Jack!" she called from beside rick with hands in the air ushering Popuri and I to come over, but I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked over, glaring; Karen and Rick were two of the many who believed I was a guy.

"Hey Rick, hey Karen" I greeted in a polite tone trying not to make Rick any more jealous, don't get me wrong, Ricks a real nice guy and all, but when it came to Karen he didn't want anybody to take her away from him; and I had a feeling he could have a grudge for the stupidest reasons.

Karen pulled my hat off and rubbed her hand in my hair giggling at how silly I looked 'why me' I internally groaned as she put the hat on and rick shot daggers at me.

"You have a big head" Karen called giggling, "Terribly so" I replied wanting to get away from this thick atmosphere. I sighed and took my hat back and walked away with Popuri clinging on to me to make Karen stop her annoying pestering.

-------

"Ann~!" we called in unison looking around for the waitress. When we saw her she carrying a pink dress with flower and laces, Popuri looked as if it was a normal occurrence, but my mouth reacted before my brain could filter my words.

"Ann who did you rob!?" she just looked at me like I had a third eye or something. ".ha. Jacklin, this is my dress" I stared at her with a furrowed brow "It's for the goddess festival"

It must've been 4, cliff had just walked in and greeted us in a group hug and rubbed his hand in my hair messing it up much like Karen had earlier, but it didn't bother her as much. Then Ann piped up"Were going to meet up at Jacklin's house at 10 for the festival" everyone nodded and I stood there somewhat confused but agreed any way "Ann I gotta go home and pick out a dress, see ya' tomorrow!" I called leaving her friends to discus whatever and ran down to her farm to check on her animals and make sure Max hasn't done something that'd make her regret leaving him in charge.

When I had finally reached the farm, I was shocked. Max was moving the animals back into the barn and pen then it seemed like he was having a conversation with the shipper and picked up the red pouch from earlier and dropped it right in his hand. At this I couldn't help but giggle and they both whipped around slightly embarrassed.

"Jack, your dog here has a lot of talent" he paused to ruffle the dogs fur then continued "you should enter him in the dog festival on summer 1st" max smiled and jumped on me only to be caught " you did great today! If you work like this you can get double portions every day" I stopped talking due to the smothering I was getting from the dog and forgot Zack was even there "Who's mommy's little messy monster" I replied rubbing his nose against mine.

"Mommy?" Zack asked confused. I blinked at him with big eyes and I simply replied "well I am a girl….what else could I be to him" he raised an eyebrow and asked "if you're a girl, how come your names Jack?" "My names Jacklin, but everyone calls me jack" Zack looked as if the thinking about it was giving him a head ache "Sorry for the misunderstanding" he replied trying not to look me in the face. "Don't worry, it happens all the time" I smiled opening the door to let max to go in, then went in to search for a dress for tomorrow.

When I woke up I wasn't in my bed, nor my house. "Is she awake?" I heard a small voice call, I sat up to look for the person the voice belonged to, but there was no one. I looked down to where I was laying and it was a rainbow, "Am I dead?" I wondered aloud not expecting an answer, but this time a different little voice sounded "no, but we need to make sure" the voice went to mumbles and she could it was embarrassment in its tone.

"Either check or ask!" said another in a frustrated cry. "Check for what?!" I exclaimed frightened of these voices, "This'll fix her!" called the first voice then I could feel something on my lap then looked down to see an elf of some kind with short green hair in a red suit pushing something that I couldn't see at me and then the little guy just disappeared into thin air. "Where'd he go!" I called starting to panic. Then a sharp pain shot through my head and I blacked out.

--

I woke up again this time it was still dark out, but this time I was in my bed. I sighed with relief, clutching the covers close "it was just a dream" I chuckled "more like a nightmare." Then I heard something coming from outside, I looked at my watch and saw it was 3 in the morning. _Who would be out at this time of night? Especially when there's a festival today! _As I pulled my leg off the bed I knew something was wrong. I wasn't wearing my pajamas like in the other dream or when I went to bed, but flowing dress and my hair was longer than she remembered; in fact it hasn't been this long since that fight. But my hair had a purplish shine to it and more finely curled than it was before.

I stood up and ran to the mirror to look in shock. 'This isn't me!' my tan skin was pale now and my brown eyes were much like my hair, they had a purple shine. The only thing that belonged to me were my freckles everything else was changed. I looked as if I were going to wedding! No not going, but the bride to be. I panicked. I opened the door to see the red sprite staring at me with wide eyes "you're alright!" he screeched tears in his eyes. Then 6 others came around her, all the colors of the rainbow I thought, then remembered that something was wrong

"Why do I look like this, what happened to me?" I asked and they looked at me with soulless eyes, they were filled with fear and worry of rejection when one of them spoke up. "If I tell you" he paused for a minute unsure of how to continue then spoke again "if I tell you, do you promise to stay?" "What do you mean?" I asked confused, he didn't answer instead all of them began walking with myself trailing behind.

I swear, if anyone saw me now they'd think they'd seen a ghost the way the dress twinkled in the moonlight and my now paled skin glowed. We walked up the path towards the mine and for a second I thought I saw someone duck into the cave, I couldn't help but look. When I entered the glow from the dress illuminated the cave, rendering the use of a flashlight useless.

"Is there anyone here?" I called, no one answered so began walking away when something grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "Are you real?" a man asked with closed eyes and had matted red hair. He was trying to separate reality from this dream world that stirred his thoughts. I stepped closer to see who it was, "Gray, Is that you? Why are you here so early in the morning?" I questioned stepping closer as he stepped back.

"Do I know you?" gray inquired moving closer to examine her face and she flushed red pulling back to keep from embarrassment hidden from him. "I'm sorry gray, I didn't mean to attack you the day we met" I mumbled under my breath. Looking away from him I began walking towards the exit to find out where those little elves had gone and I was drawn towards the pond near the cave and stepped onto the water without the surface breaking then took more steps until I was behind a waterfall into a hidden cave.

"Why did this happen?" I wondered aloud 'Are you not happy?' I whipped my head around to see no one, but answered to it anyway "no, I don't even know what's going on and I'm confused" I confessed holding long curls in my hands and clearly expressing my confusion glaring at the dress. The voice had a soft laugh and replied 'pure hearts can see and make a deity' "I don't get what you mean" I responded bluntly.

'Because of her disappearance you must take her place until the original deity is restored' the voice sweet but the words sounded bitter in my ears. "What will happen to me?" I asked both curious and worried, the voice sighed 'You'll go thru the second part of the change at random times, but once your able to control it you'll have no need to worry' there was a pause, I looked down at myself, the shine gone and my hair had shortened almost back to its original state as did my skin. The dress was still there which she didn't mind and the voice spoke again.

'The only way to revert back is to keep your emotions calmed or to restore the goddess' "what do I have to do?" I asked eagerly not wanting to deal with this curse 'you must find the other pieces to your puzzle' the voice replied in a gentle loving voice, it sounded as if it knew her, 'I mean you need to find your happiness, when you do, it'll show with your work and help her return'

"What happened to the little elves?" I asked absent mindedly looking around for the little guys. This time the voice laughed 'their sprites not elves' "Do you have a name? If I need to talk to you again will you be here?"

Gray P.O.V

As gray entered the shop he couldn't help but ask himself, 'did hell freeze over?' his grandfather was smiling and humming. Gray twitched, and took a double take to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he was still there smiling.

"What's wrong with you boy?" Saibara asked only having half of his happy demeanor intact. "Who are you and what have you done with my grandfather?" gray questioned folding his arms across his chest and keeping his eyes on Saibara's expression. For a second it dropped into a scowl, and then it rose into a cheeky grin as if he knew something gray didn't. "I got a date to the flower festival" he answered griping his chin in his hand and for a second you could've sworn there was a sparkle in the corner of his mouth.

'Probably an old hag' gray thought to himself slightly chuckling and his grandfather noticed this and decided to screw with his head. "She's prettier than any girl you'll ever get" Saibara's hand was now against his cheek holding himself and the 'matter of fact-ly' smirk on his face, to taunt him.

"Who is this old bird anyway?" gray asked hands still crossed with irritation and interest in his expression and Saibara just laughed making him angrier. "She's no old bird that's for sure!" Saibara retorted laughing a little too hard for grays taste. "in fact, she could kick your ass along with every other guy in mineral town; including me" gray rolled his eyes "well I guess I'll just see this old coot tomorrow then" he replied sarcastically with a faint smile.

Saibara looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed "It's 4 boy, you can go home." He grinned a little "Ann's gonna want to fix you up for tomorrow" whatever little smile gray had immediately fell and went into painful grimace. He hung his head low and exited the shop, he loved his sister to death, but sometimes she could be a bit much.

----

Walking down the path that led to home, gray felt his face heat up. The guy who beat him up and accidentally kissed was coming out of the inn and running at him full speed. Gray was like a deer in the head lights and just stood there; he didn't notice the guy had past until Ann, Popuri, and Cliff were staring at him. Ann waving her hand in front of his eyes didn't flinch when he growled and shook his head.

"Good, your okay" she cheered grabbing his hand and pulling him through the door. "Popuri, Cliff, go and get ready for tomorrow, I've got a lot of work to do with this one!" she had an evil smirk on her face, one like a Cheshire cat just thinking about the torture she could inflict on her brother.

----

"Ann its midnight, stop! Go help cliff or something, your annoying" gray growled pushing the brushes and combs away from his matted bangs that he would have rather kept under his hat. At the word 'cliff' Ann was gone and a yelp could be heard from the other room.

Something in the pit of grays stomach twisted as he tried falling asleep. He even risked getting attacked by Ann, going into his own room to sleep, but it didn't help. He had a strange felling that urged him to go outside, and followed it even though he was only wearing pajama bottoms and a t shirt. He heard a noise as he opened the door, like shuffling little feet, but no one was there. He decided to go to the spring, with his restlessness he wasn't going to get any sleep any way; so why not get a walk with no distractions.

Gray heard that someone had taken over the farm and with that guy around he knew it was only plausible that it was him. Only a foot on the property his face was in shock. The field was covered, not with weeds, stumps and stones, but crop, grass and fencing.

"this guy doesn't waste any time does he" he mumbled walking down the path scowling at how much was done in what, 5 or 6 days. Then a distracting glow shun in gray's eyes, wth? Covering his eyes he continued on his somewhat 'peaceful' to the spring, the light followed him and he thought he was dreaming; he didn't believe in ghost and he wasn't gonna start now no matter what. But as the light drew near he heard little voices and his hairs stood on end.

A woman his height came up the hill, her eyes violet-brown and her hair the same; curls everywhere. Paled skin covered in an exotic dress, ones you see on goddesses in a Greek mythology book. She appeared to be walking on a rainbow 'alright gray, now you're nuts!' shaking his head he ducked into the cave and sat against the back wall with little to no light that could reach him.

"Is there anyone here?" gray froze as a light approached him, 'I'm gonna die' was all his mind could scream as it came closer, then it turned away. Around her leg was that anklet again and instinctively he grabbed her wrist, frustrated, his eyes closed; he asked "Are you real?" he heard a light foot step and ruffling of clothes, as if she was bending down "Gray, Is that you? Why are you here so early in the morning?" he toppled back but caught himself as she took a step forward.

"Do I know you?" he asked both scared and curious and moved his head towards her face, examining her. Not noticing that he could feel her breath on his skin and the blush on her face as she turned around and mumbled an apology. Following her exit the cave he noticed something familiar about her, not knowing what but something. She stepped on the water and he stopped wide eyed and his jaw dropped as she continued walking. As he tried to attempt the same, putting his right foot on the surface; it went down nearly 3 feet and he almost snapped his neck. Wet, Gray got up and sat by the pond; shivering he fell asleep.

Jacklin P.O.V.

"Gray!?" I called watching the guy shiver and ran over the water's surface to the edge were he lay; kneeling so I could get a better look at him.

_He doesn't look sick, but I better take him home._ Picking him up bridal style, too worried to notice, my hair had regained the purple shine and lengthening due to it. When I reached the farm I thought about it,

_is it really a good idea to bring a guy who doesn't like you into your house? Probably not _sighing I began walking through the town, not once seeing those little 'sprites' any were.

Reaching the inn I jiggled the handle and the door opened, I let the both of us in not wondering why the door was open and ran up the step as I felt him moving around in my arms. _I do not want to explain this to anyone, hell I hardly understand it myself!_ He moved again, _I swear he's milkin this!_ I opened the bedroom door to see cliff laying in one of the bed closest to the door, asleep like any sane person should.

I walked across the room to the farthest bed and tucked him in, trying to avoid the stripping him down part and turned on my way out my door

_**Achooo!**_

_Shit! Okay let me do this before everyone wakes up._ Face flushed I walk over to the bed pull the damp blankets off of him and he rolls over so now I can see his face. _Relax Jacklin, just relax and you'll be okay and this'll be the end of it!_ Sighing I go to the bathroom to get a towel to dry him off, but when I come back he's not there. _Holy crap he's gonna get me!_ My brain shouts being paranoid as usual; then I hear footsteps and a tap on the shoulder comes right after.

"Mom… could you make us some pancakes?" _What? _I turn around to see a very drowsy Ann pulling the hem of my dress with one hand, rubbing her eyes with the other. Hair splattered all over her face, all she needed was a teddy bear and she'd look like a five year old. "Um…sure, but we have to find your brother first, he might be sick" I answered the sleepy girl who walked down the stairs with myself close behind.

"If he's sick he should be in the kitchen" Ann mumbled grabbing the dress again following me into the kitchen. "Gray?" I called looking around and soon did I see him sitting on the counter top watching water boil with weary blue eyes, just staring at the pot. "Ann could you go get a blanket…. I'll make your pancakes now" _either I'm in a screwy dream or Ann isn't the morning person I thought she is and gray is just well strange. _"Okay mom" she replied rather drowsy rubbing her fingers through her messy hair and left the kitchen.

"Gray, what are you doing up there?" he didn't answer, instead he shivered grabbing a cup off the rack to make something, tea would be my guess. Ann walks back into the kitchen with an enormous bundle of blankets and rest her head on the counter top where gray was just sitting. Gray abandons his cup for the blankets, only to curl up into a ball and sneeze again. _They look like a bunch of little kids _Jacklin sighed and began making what they wanted.

Not wanting to wake the two she placed the orders down on the counter,_ I need sleep!_ She groaned rubbing her head walking back to the farm house nearly tripping as her worry dissipated.

* * *

i've been watching too much robot chicken, espeacialy the one with "what a twist?" it gets me every time! then i thought about it and decided why not? its not real so it could have any ending or content i want and thats how i got this chapter.=3


	8. festival day

Misunderstandings

Her alarm clock went off again flashing 6:30, but jacklin still didn't want to get up. She had done all her work before laying in bed and still had a few hours to kill until she had to get ready for the festival. Tossing and turning she couldn't sleep rolling from one side of the bed to the other jamming her face in the pillow.

Rolling father to the edge of the bed she screamed, falling off the bed; pulling the sheets with her. Rubbing her head all she could think about were those little bastards (harvest sprites) who made her night so stressful that she couldn't sleep. Glaring at the dress hanging from behind the door she decided to take a shower while there's still time then rush it in and be late.

-------

"what am I gonna do with my hair?" she asked aloud twirling a piece of wet hair in one hand with the other holding her towel up. A flash of red came from the spot and the little red sprite from before popped up with jacklin mumbling 'bastard' under her breath giving him a sly glance.

"T-this is for you!" he piped before another flash of red came into her sight leaving a dress very much like the one from before. "what's this?" she asked placing her hand on her cheek in a sheepish manner.

"a dress for the festival" he answered and before jacklin could get another word out the dress was already on her and the towel on the floor in a matter of 5 seconds.

"It's a ceremonial dress. And you must wear it until the festival is over or bad things will happen!" he continued in a stern parental voice.

'this wont go with that sun hat I was gonna wear' jacklin groaned face palming herself

"hey sprite guy"jacklin retorted glancing at his face then turning her eyes to the door.

"do you have a have a hat or somethin' that I could wear with this? Its not a good idea for me to be out in the sun unprotected" she continued after she got his attention.

"W-well I do have this" he stuttered looking up and another red flash rippled, with an umbrella popping out. ' Frilly and lacy' jacklin thought opening the umbrella twirling it around.

" at least it's better than nothing …........thank you" she replied smiling a bit. The little guy gave a sly smile and disappeared with another red flash.

" let's see what I look like now" jacklin grumbled walking over to the mirror still holding the umbrella up. "i look like a life size barbie doll" jacklin retorted into the mirror shaking her head. **Why me? Why cant these weird things just happen to Karen or any of the other girls in this town and just leave me the hell alone!** Her mind screamed.

It's not that she didn't like the dress and umbrella, she really did like it; but things in mineral town were just wonky. She's used to weird, but this was a bit too much at the moment. Sighing, she knew she had to handle it and no one besides her could.

Looking back into the mirror jacklin smiled, she looked adorable like that. It hung of her like a spaghetti strap dress would connecting to a frilly lace that came across her body with lacy straps on her arms. Then another lacy ribbon under her chest that led to a bunch of ruffles being slightly shorter in the front. Even though they were 'little bastards' in Jacklin's mind, she had to admit it, they knew what she liked.

Even the umbrella was perfect, it had ruffles and laces; with adorable flowers on it. And what made it better was that they both were a light lilac, one of her favorite colors.

After twirling around a few times in the mirror jacklin slipped on her strappy sandals, carefully trying not to tangle it with her anklet; then went into her dresser (one of the many things she bought from that catalog ) and took out her favorite purple pendent and slipped it over her head then ran back to the mirror.

"Did my hair grow again?" she questioned aloud flipping her hair to make sure. Then looked at the dress again and playfully face palmed herself. "it's purplish too, must be that sprite thing again."

looking at the grandfather clock she saw it was 8:15 then sighed and looked at the umbrella and got an idea to eat up some time. Grabbing a pen,piece of paper and some tape she wrote a little note and stuck it on her door. Even though she knew Ann would be mad, she wanted flowers for her dress and she was gonna get it one way or another.

the sun wasn't up so she didn't need to have the umbrella over her head, but carried it to be safe. Max already let the animals out of their respective pens and was standing watch; and jacklin went on her way already watering her crops and putting feed in the bins earlier that morning.

After a half an hour, wondering aimlessly through the forest she came up to Gotz's house and knocked on the door; but there was no answered. Slightly confused she looked through the window, but still there was no one.** He must be helping the mayor set up** she told herself going off to search for flowers herself.

– – – – –

**it took me 2 hours to get a bunch of these and not get dirty** she thought on her way home with 2 flower chain bracelets on her wrists and the small bouquet in her hands with her frilly umbrella being held on her side, apparently there was a little design on the side that was supposed to be used to hold a sword in its sheath. Who the hell would fight in this dress is beyond me,but hey it came in handy.

Walking back on her farm jacklin looked around "seems like Ann and the others already came here" she announced to no one in general after noticing the note on the door missing.

After getting in the house she put her flowers in a vase she bought from some guy named won, then washed her hands and got a bowl of dog food for max. putting it down in it regular spot, on the porch, she noticed it was extremely sunny and pulled out her umbrella and opened it while the dog gobbled down the food and ran off chasing random birds away.

Humming quiet winter she walked into town twirling her umbrella and swaying her arm so that she could watch her bracelet move up and down her arm just being relatively happy.

Reaching the square she noticed that no one was there, sighing she sat on the bench in the far right corner of the square and began humming breeze song until she fell asleep on the bench, umbrella cropped over her head, her cheeks slightly flushed by the cold spring air. The ruffles on her dress swaying lightly as the sea breeze comes near. Perfectly still, a doll left on the park bench.

Gray p.o.v.

"Damn it Ann, why do I have to go pick up you're friend!" he grumbled folding his arms across his lilac collard shirt; glaring at his sister through his combed red bangs; blushing because he knew that it was _that _guy.

Huffing she pulled out her mental list preparing to annoy her brother. "1, I always do what you ask me to, 2 ,if you go there it will help you too" she smiled like that cat again, "8, you owe me,9 y--" "Alright, alright I'll go!" gray screamed at her putting his hands on her shoulders, eyes towards the floor.

"but why can't you do it?" he questioned raising both his head and an eyebrow. Ann rolled her eyes, put her hands on her hips and scowled at gray. "i have work to do and Popuri needs help with her hair, plus all you do is mope around all day inside, you need to get some sun on that thing yo call hair,--" "alright I get it Ann! I'm going," he raised his voice, balling his fist up storming outside.

"Popuri, phase 1 completed" Ann announced to her friend sitting across the room. They began laughing as Ann walked across the room in her frilly dress "here, let me help you" Ann exclaimed grabbing a brush and putting it to work at Popuri's cotton candy like hair.

– – –

gray had calmed down by the time he got to the winery and was dragging his feet towards the farm. **Why Ann, why do you torture me?** He groaned letting his face fall. When he reached the farm he noticed a bright silver patch running towards him. As it got closer he realized it was a dog and began to crouch down to meet its level.

The dog slowed it's pace and gave gray a funny look. Gray raised a hand to pet the dog, but flinched when the dog gave him an icy scowl. **What the hell was that?** After returning his hand to his side gray looked at the dog confused. Slowly standing up he began walking away from the weirdness up to the fairly large farm house.

-

I knocked on the door avoiding contact, no answer. Slightly peeved I knocked again, still no answer; the dog barked.

"what now?" I asked, annoyance clear in my tone glaring at the dog. The silver and black terrier like animal walked up to me rolling it's eyes. Before sighing, blowing the mustache from in front of its mouth, the dog looked up pointing to a note I didn't see before.

_**Ann**~_

_I went to ask Gotz were I could find some of these pretty purple flowers, I saw them one day going to the spring. I think they'd make a lovely accessory with what I'm wearing. You can also help me put them in cliff's hair, he hates it when people touch it =3._

_Sincerely~ jack_

_P.s. Oh, yeah please don't eat me!! _

_P.s.s. If your not Ann you're gonna get hurt cause you read my letter._

_P.s.s.s just kidding, but if you could, please bring this to Ann _

_**There's a picture of a very detailed flower here, looks almost life like**_ I thought raising an eyebrow at the picture and how this note was written, in sparkly purple pen. In a rather feminine style of hand writing.

"what's this guys case?" I questioned aloud, my expression clearly confused. Stuffing the note in the pocket of my tan khaki pants, walking back to the inn.

---

" Gray, go find Jack now" she ordered pointing her finger at the door.

"why?" he barked at his sister scowling. "I'm still working and you didn't bring em' here" she barked back, fist grinding into the sides or her floral dress; while looking gray in the eyes. Letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding, he left the inn yet again in search for **Jack**.

– –

I could hear a faint humming, something that made you smile, something that would make you sing with it. I followed it for some reason, I didn't know why; but I just did. Then it stopped.

I was outside of poultry farm when the hymn silenced itself. The spring breeze was the only thing left in my ears. Slightly looking around I didn't see anyone, no animals, no little girl (may) running around with her dog, laughing like she does everyday, nothing!

As if answering my confusion someone started humming; but this melody was sweet in his ears something from a memory. something that suited the spring, mellow and comforting. The hymn was coming from the square, so I took my time walking there, I know were its coming from so there's no rush.

when I placed a foot on the cobble stone square the the music stopped, and I looked up. There were decorations set up, but no one there. It looked sorta creepy, a ghost town, then I see a doll; and a big one at that.

**May must've left it here, I'll bring it back **I half thought half sighed, walking to the corner were it was left.** This thing looks lifelike! It's pretty creepy **an umbrella hid most of its face and it had a frilly,dress on even girlier than Ann's, but a delicate purple. Its legs shifted to were the left leg was bent and hidden under the dress and the right straight out; and slightly bent at the shoes which were a deeper shade of purple.

Whatever part of its face I could see had rosy cheeks with little freckles and lidded eyes. Hair brown and purple stopping at its back, it had flower bracelets similar to the one that jack guy had drawn on that note. Its skin a bronze tan instead of the usual white porcelain. If I had only one word to describe it I'd say Lolita.

Bending over to pick it up, something horrible happened.

…

…

it was breathing.

How's he gonna take this one ^,^ I have a felling it wont be very well. If you're having problems trying to see what she looks like on the bench, here's a picture --

.com/art/a-doll-left-on-a-park-bench-134343189


	9. living doll

Misunderstandings

* * *

I wish I could have written this chapter sooner but I was conked out for about a week, I want to thank hahahahahaha for the sweet review, it was my first one and made my morning ^,^ now on with the story~

"What the hell!?" gray shrieked, backing away from the now living doll.

"who are you?" he questioned aloud, eying her with wandering eyes; searching for some key to her identity. **She's pretty **graythought eying her with interest **and familiar. **He finished tilting his head to the side.

He looked around; no one in sight. **What am I gonna do?** He mentally face palmed himself. **Ann'll kill me if I don't find her friend, but** he stopped to look at the sleeping girl **if I leave her here and something happens it'll be my fault.**

He made his decision and knew Ann wasn't gonna like it one bit. He plopped himself right next to her and leaned against the wood backing of the bench. The spring air whistled through the decorated square, loose flowers swayed with the wind and she smelled like raspberries. The combination of the three made gray sleepy and remind him of his mother.

He yawned and his lids hung heavy. Gray slumped over and was about to join her in sleep when a jingle rung through his head. He looked down in the direction of the ring and noticed her left leg slipped out slightly from its place underneath the frills. He would of brushed it off if it wasn't for the anklet from his dream, hung on her left leg.

**Who are you? **He questioned brushing his hair out of his eyes. **I'm probably just imagining her, I haven't had that much sleep, yeah, that's it** he thought rubbing his head again, but before he could think anything else; she was snuggling his arm.

**Okay, she's real, now whoever's toying with me stop!it isn't funny!** He scowled up at the sky while trying to shake her off. It didn't work, in fact, it made it ten times worse.

She now had her arms on his opposite shoulder and her face in the crook of his neck, breathing lightly on his bare skin; her brown hair tickling his face as the wind had blown by. Her umbrella covered both their heads and the frilly lace charms at the end swirled. Gray couldn't have been any redder, by then all he wanted to do was wake the girl up and run, well that was before he could hear giggling.

"i wonder if gray has found her yet" Ann asked Popuri twirling a piece of her long red hair, avoiding the flowers that Popuri carefully wove in her hair.

"yeah" she answered finishing the braids in the front of her head like her cousin Lyla showed her with light pink flowers instead.

" too bad cliff couldn't help, it would've made things a little more interesting" Popuri thought aloud chewing on thumb nail.

"what do you mean?" Ann questioned raising an eyebrow, peaking her interest. "well, what I meant is that, well... never mind" she finished flustered. Who was she to tell Ann that the guy she likes has a crush on their best friend ; hell, if she wasn't so dense she could see it herself.

Ann dropped it and went upstairs to get something and Popuri fixed her fluffy, pale pink dress and readjusted the maroon flower sash at her hip. She twirled and did the 'you want me' look that Kai gave her every summer, in the mirror and wiggling her eyebrows. She burst out laughing, the resemblance was uncanny.

Ann ran down the stairs, almost breaking her neck, with a yellow and blue camera in hand. She had a devilish look on her face and Popuri knew what she had in mind.

"you're gonna take pictures of gray to black mail him with em' latter" she replied dryly with dull eyes. Ann nodded eagerly. "we can take pictures of rick too" she replied with a smirk. The corners of Popuri's mouth curled evilly.

"lets go find a hiding spot!" they called in unison, rushing out the door.

– – – –

"Hey Ann?"

"hmn"

"is it just me or do you smell raspberries too" she questioned placing her index finger underneath her chin like her brother. Ann sniffed the air.

"yeah, I do smell em'. No one really eats them so it has to be someones perfume." she finished tapping her chin. " must be jacklin, she loves the stuff, she used to grow em in the greenhouse." Ann's expression rose.

"we can get jacklin too!" she called to Popuri "and cliff, he'll be very easy to get him" Popuri added giggling. they continued on their way to the square till they saw something on the bench.

Unable to see exactly what it was, Ann zoomed in with her camera and snapped a picture. They looked down and giggled.

"Gray looks so embarrassed, look at him! I swear it looks like he's gonna blow!" she whispered to Popuri between hushed giggles.

"they look like a couple! Awww~" Popuri mused with her hands cupping her cheeks. Ann snapped three more pictures each one more adorable than the one before. She would have taken more if gray wasn't staring dead at them.

" Popuri, run!" Ann screeched running for her life, clutching the camera to her chest, looking back to see a confused Popuri.

"Popuri?" she whipped her head around "if gray figures out we have anything on him before we get to use it" she paused looking back to the bench, he was still their. "he'll murder us! Get the picture!" at the word 'murder', Popuri was gone with Ann trying to catch up.

Gray looked left and right, but couldn't locate the giggling. Jacklin only gripped tighter on his arm and her nose was rubbing against his right cheek now; she was a lot stronger than gray, no matter how hard he'd try to push her she wouldn't budge.

"what does this girl eat!?" gray responded in a hush hush tone, pushing her shoulder with no avail. He gave up on pushing her away and decided he'd wait till she'd wake up, or at least let go.

He didn't pay attention to anyone who walked by or whispered while he sat their, or when the music started. He only looked up to her when he heard her whisper something incoherent, at that moment she released her grip from his shoulder.

He moved away, and stood up. Jacklin slipped out of position and sprawled out on the bench like a cat in the morning sun, smile on her face and the umbrella stayed in its place. Gray propped her up swiftly and brushed his hand across her forehead were stray hairs lay and tucked them behind her ear.

After examining her face she whispered again, but gray could hear it as faint mumbling; but he heard it.

"I'm sorry Gray...." her voice was raspy,but soft. Her eyes twitching, as if she was waking up. He looked at her with a confused gaze and shook his head

**I'm only hearing things I want to hear, she's just a dream my mind wants to make real.** He looked back once more before turning around and helping his father with the stand. It was finished in no time, but gray couldn't help but look at the bench again.

He raised his brow and decided to walk over to the figures looking down at her.

I wake up and rub my eyes,the flower bracelet rubbed against my nose, but I didn't care; it smelled nice. The light was in my face so I didn't open them right away, but shifted the umbrella so my eyes could adjust with some shading.

I could smell cooking and hear light music flowing around. A happy atmosphere. Like the ones back home.

**Home** the wind gently blew the hairs out of my face as the word flushed into my mind, sensing the discomfort.

**I'm never going back, _he's_ there**. Another gush of wind blew past taking ribbons with it. My body locked up and I froze with a blank look on my face. 

**Stop! If you push yourself too much, you'll go past your limit! **My brain scolded trying to calm me down, but it didn't work. My heart slammed against my ribcage at an alarming rate, not enough blood to pump that fast

_as long as the pain goes away_

it was as if time stopped at that moment, reflecting back at that memory. No matter how hard I tried to suppress it, it came back.

"Jacklin, it's alright........ he cant hurt you" I was being hugged by a friend, someone who made the worries go away, the pain, the nightmares; like the first time. My heart slowed down, back to it's normal pace and I looked up to see a smile in their warm blue eyes.

"Thank you cliff" I was on the verge of tears and he knew it, he held me closer. It made me smile and the tears went back .

"Your such a great friend, you always know how to make me feel better" I sniffled into his shoulder, looking up at his face with a face splitting smile. He smiled slightly, rubbing his hand in my hair. I twirled the umbrella letting the charms brush the back of his head.

I reassured him that I was okay, he kissed my forehead like he used to. It always washed away my worries, I watched him as he walked away to go help Duke with set up and began humming to myself,

**Breeze song,what a weird name for such a lovely melody** I giggled to myself unaware of the two people watching me.


	10. old hag!

Misunderstandings

* * *

Jacklin sat there humming, staring off into space for about two minutes until she heard someone walking towards her. She peeped her head up to see three guys staring at her. **Oh shit!** Jacklin's mind screamed,making her look down immediately.

**Is their something on my dress? **She looked down.

Nothing.

**Did someone draw on my face? **She tilted the umbrella down in their direction so they wouldn't see her wipe her face madly.

Nothing.

**What the hell are they starin' at!?**

She put the parasol back in it's place, by her shoulder and looked at the three guys.

**They all got dressed up** was the only thing her mind came up with as she tilted her head to the side.

Trent's head mirror was gone, he had a white button down shirt with a tan vest; with green slacks

**they suit him** jacklin hummed looking over to the confused, sorta red carrot top.

Ricks usually red- blonde hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, but he still had that forehead ribbon on. His button down was short sleeved and a cerulean green, with black dress pants.

The guy who stomped over, she furrowed her brow at.

**Who the hell is he?!**

He had short red hair, his bangs covered his eyes, leading him to brush them from his face in annoyance. His eyes were icy blue like her fathers. He had a collard shirt, lilac like her dress. With tan khaki pants.

**He looks like an upset 13 year old!** She giggled causing all three men to look at her. Trent tipped his head, Rick blushed even redder and the other red head scowled.

**My guess that's gray** her brain processed dryly letting onto her expression. As she readied herself for talking a lump in her throat, her strong voice got nervous and became soft and raspy; like how it used to be.

"um... C-c-can" she stopped to look around the square for anyone to make them stop. Karen was glaring at her, pissed. Elli looked confused, but excited to see another girl in town, then Mary gave her a quick glance and returned to her book; sitting at her mothers stand.

**Where's Ann and Popuri?! Somebody, anybody?** At that moment cliffs head popped up from Dukes stand putting different wines on the counter.

"Cliff!" she called waving her arm, he didn't respond and the guys all raised an eyebrow.** Crap! What am I gonna do, think jacklin think!**

At that moment a little light bulb flashed above her head, she knew he'd yell at her for doing it and say 'that's not the proper term for it', but the staring; it needed to stop!

Jacklin balled up her fist, stood up and spread her legs in a defensive stance; then held her fist to her chest in an attempt to guard herself from the stares.

"Cliff nii - Chan help!" she yelped pouting, blushing and embarrassed all at once. The three guys looked taken aback from her loud outburst, then their eyes widened at the word 'nii – Chan'. She could've sworn she was a child again, repeating those exact words.

At that second an embarrassed Cliff walked up with a scolding look on his face and crossed his arm at her.

"Jacklin you know I don't like it when you call me that! Plus it doesn't make any sense. Your olde-", but he was stopped by jacklin who hid behind him whispering "help me" pointing at the confused trio from under his powder blue dress shirt.

He looked down at the girl then at the three guys. It took a second for cliff to get what was wrong in the picture.

" Um.. guys?" the three looked up, and jacklin tried to hide behind him even though their the same height. It just made her stand out more.

"She's really s-shy, so could you stop staring?" his voice was nervous, as if they'd say no. At that moment Karen came over and dragged Rick away, Gray's father called him back for sett up; which left Trent apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry miss, I just thought I'd seen you before, that's all" he apologized again holding his hand up defensively. He looked over to cliff now.

"I'm sorry if I caused your little sister any discomfort" cliff looked horrified, embarrassed and annoyed all at once. Jacklin stepped from behind him and announced.

" I'm his friend, and you have seen me before" she beamed shyly trying to calm Cliff down so he wouldn't scold her so badly afterwords. "You helped Dr. Hardy do my stitches when I used to live here."

Trent tapped his chin a few times until he got it.

"Oh! You're Ms. Wilson" Trent looked at her realizing she was no where near little, she might be taller than him. Cliff walked away and they began chatting for awhile. After 10 minutes jacklin noticed Popuri and Ann at their families stand side by side. she excused herself, which left a very depressed Trent, now he had no one to discuss medical issues with; Elli would tell him that he was a workaholic and go to the super market when he did.

"Popuri~! Ann~!" she called running over to them, they looked at her like she was crazy. " it's me jacklin." they both raised an eyebrow, then widened their eyes.

"Jackie is that really you?!" Popuri screeched glomping her. Jacklin nodded slowly "you look so cute!"

Ann also complemented her and they began talking. Nothing stood out to her until Ann said something about jacklin having a 'stalker' which lead to them giggling uncontrollably.

"Uh.. h-hi." said a crackling voice behind jacklin. She turned around and greeted him in her still nervous voice.

"Hi Rick" as she let the words fall out of her mouth she could tell Karen was staring daggers at her and she tensed up ;he became a light shade of red.

"is there anything wrong?" her voice low. while scratching her head in a sheepish manner. He didn't respond, he only became redder. Popuri and Ann decided to pick at the awkward tension.

"Rick what are you doing?" Popuri pestered while Ann readied her camera behind her dress. "um, well..... you see! nothing"his face was cherry red now and he shuffled his feet trying not to look up. Ann decided to do something that rick would yell at her for,but hey you only live once.

"Hey Rick~" Ann cooed with a Cheshire grin on her face grasping Jacklin's shoulders slightly. Rick looked up to a girl taller than him, her brown hair fluttering against her flushed freckled face, with a slight purplish shine to it. As Ann put her hands on her shoulders her hands shot up instinctively,placing her right hand under her chin and her brown eyes to double in size.

"do you think she's pretty?" after the words processed in his head, hell had already broken loose.

Jacklin fainted, dropping her umbrella, falling on rick, which caused the stands to topple over; luckily nothing and no one were in them. The stands falling scared Anna who was dancing with basil,causing her to jerk violently away from their position knocking into some of the other couples. Jeff and Sasha, another one of the couples, fell and hit a table that Elli was guarding from May and Stu.

All her cookies and snacks were saved due to her quick thinking when she grabbed the table cloth by the ends; but that didn't stop her lemonade from launching off the table hitting a certain red headed boy.

"What the mph-!" cliff quickly covered his mouth after retrieving Jacklin's parasol that blew by. Gray wasn't wet, but the pitcher hit him right upside the head causing a bump to form and Ann had gotten the whole event on camera. After everyone recovered they walked over to the original start of the mayhem.

Ricks glasses were fogged up and his face was the darkest shade of scarlet I'd ever seen; he was muttering something incoherent. His back pressed against the right side of Doug's stand, with jacklin coming to on top of him. She rubbed her head and got up, then dusted herself off.

"what happened?" her mind clicked. "Ann that wasn't funny! You could have given me an ulcer!" jacklin whined extending a hand to rick. He took it gingerly and his blush faded. Jacklin pulled him up forgetting her strength and she almost took the two to the ground again.

She noticed everyone's eyes on her and felt claustrophobic, quickly backing up hitting someone. "you're such a klutz" he mumbled in a loving fashion, placing the parasol over their heads.

" nuh uh" she retorted pouting taking the umbrella, turning around so he wouldn't see her blush.

"oh really?" he noogied her and began running for his life.

**Two can play at that game!** Dress or no dress jacklin began running and tackled cliff to the ground like a linebacker. They hadn't played this game since they were 14 and jacklin was gonna make sure she got the most fun out of it.

"Gotcha!" she gloated smirking. She stole his scrunchie and began noogieing him back tangling his hair. Everyone just watched in shock as the two played their game. Shy and timid Cliff rough housing was enough to turn heads, but with a girl and one that most of them don't know, yeah that could start up the rumor mill and Anna already had ideas.

After she finished 'playing' she got up and stuck her tongue out at him giggling; then extended a hand. Before he took it he spotted her anklet, it had just fallen off, he remembered when she got it and that one time she lost it; he scooped it up.

"you dropped this" cliff averted her eyes and looked to his left shyly brushing it off. The red heart charms shined like the day she got it, the overwhelmingly happy feeling she got couldn't be controlled. Meekly she kissed his cheek then bent down to fasten the anklet back on her left leg.

–

"i bet their high school sweethearts" manna exclaimed cupping her right cheek, looking up at the sky.

"They'll be married by next fall" Anna over exaggerated. Grabbing her face blushing.

"young love" Sasha cooed.

***jacklin kissed cliffs cheek***

" make that next spring" manna corrected, the women giggled and thought of some ideas to see if they could get the two to spill. Gray, Ann, Rick and Popuri overheard their gossiping.

"Aww!" Popuri squealed jumping up and down. Ann brushed it off as friendly affection as gray's face fell. Rick looked heart broken for a minute, then smiled to himself.

--- ---

Gray's p.o.v.

Carter started the music and everyone started forming couples. Dad and Ann were grouped and she looked really pissed when cliff got paired up with Mary.

**Great** I groaned, **now I'm all alone **t_he gears in his head turned and clicked._

**What about cliffs friend, I'm sure she doesn't have a partner. **I spotted her sitting down on that bench again, she looked like she was waiting for something to happen.

I could feel something bubbling up in the pit of my stomach

_he's nervous _

I extend my hand and ask her to dance, my palm sweating and my face heating up. She looks embarrassed and looks away from my eyes. My hearts slamming against my ribcage as she looks up and smiles. She offers her hand to me.

"Hey!" a familiar voice calls causing my hair on my neck to raise

"what do you want gramps?" I growled in an annoyed tone. He looked at me and then at the girl. He had that cheeky grin from earlier, it made my eye twitch. The girl smiled at him meekly.

" I'm sorry gray" she paused and shifted her eyes to her feet . Grandpa finished it.

"she's my date"

–

grays jaw dropped and he felt his head pounding.

"you mean this is the old hag you were talking about!?" Jacklin's eyebrows shot up

"who are you callin' a old hag!" she threatened, jumping up and glaring at him like she'd murder him any second; fist clenched.

They had a heated stare down not one of them budging an inch, several thoughts crossed grays mind,like:

**what is she, amazon women? **Or, **Why wont you back down!? **leading to the calmed** who are you? **

"that's enough" Saibara sighed, separating the two, Then holding Jacklin's hand he smiled, another song played.

"may I have this dance" he winked and jacklin giggled,

"I'd be delighted"

– – – –

Saibara twirled the girl from left to right spinning her around and jacklin had turned into a little girl again.

_The days her mom and dad would take a break from farm work when she got home from school and they'd play. Her dad would smirk as she laughed, her pigtails bobbing from side to side, her mothers laughter always rung in her ears like that sweet melody they used to play._

_Her hair tied low to suit her age better, as she played the guitar -_

a bell chimed, they stopped dancing.

"It's time for the younger adults to dance now" carter piped smiling. The girls got in one line and the guys got in the other, Harris and Gotz were thrown in to make it even.

The beat started slow and elegant, then sped up, jacklin was paired up with Gotz, she laughed as he threw and caught her. Then the townspeople chanted 'switch' and the couples were broken. She wound up with Trent and while dancing they discussed different treatments to various viruses and jacklin could relate with her medical history and enjoyed the conversation.

They switched again and had rick this time. She had to lead because of the height distance and rick wouldn't look up. It caused jacklin to giggle uncontrollably. She was enjoying herself so much she hadn't realized that they had switched again and whom she was dancing with.

**If your reading this I'm sorry but school has started and I don't have free time until the weekends, I cant write anymore until then T^T even though I want to**


	11. wait what?

Misunderstandings

* * *

Wait, what!?~

- - -

her hands laced with her partners, and he placed his hand on her waist, they hadn't opened their eyes yet. Jacklin was still giggling as they twirled, her hair bounced to the summer like beat, her parasols charms swaying in front of her smiling eyes.

**Why do I feel like I've done this before?**

Her eyes opened in mere slits and she looked at their hands. Her skin 'sun kissed' a darker shade compared to her partners peach porcelain colored skin. His hands were also larger than hers, but they were both calloused from work, jacklin doesn't like to wear work gloves and neither does this guy.

Her lips pulled back into a smile, whomever it was, was nervous, their palms were sweaty. Jacklin didn't mind tho', hers were too.

They were in their own world, eyes closed, not hearing what carter had said, until "Ms. Wilson" came out. She let go of his hands and turned around not noticing what had happened. People were clapping and carter put something on her head, she got worried and it showed.

She looked back at her partner and blushed scarlet, at that moment he opened his eyes and they widened on contact.

– – –

Jacklin's p.o.v

I looked around at the stunned villagers, wondering what was wrong, until I spotted carter. His eye's were open and he knew what was going on. He snapped his fingers and time stopped, the birds stood their place in the air, shock stationed on everyone's face and he stepped closer.

"jacklin you need to calm down" his voice stern as he held me by my shoulders.

"what's wrong?" I questioned, eyes wide, everyone was still frozen, **how'd he do that!?** I would have asked, but I felt something blow against my back and turned my head, to look at the horror.

"The Hell?!" I shrieked looking at my back noticing more than one thing wrong. Carter calmed me down slowly.

"I'm sorry jacklin" he paused moving his arms off my shoulders. "but this is your duty" his voice finished off melancholic and stressed.

My heart hurt, I placed my hands on my chest and a part of me knew that bad things were to come. The dress changed into yet another one and my hair was almost long enough to drag on the floor, but it was straight and cotton candy like at once; sorta like Popuri's.

-

–

---

_The dress looked like the one grandma had. Long and different shades of faded purple at the ends. In fact._

_This is the same dress! WTH!?_ Her eyes bulged out of her head as she examined it closer. _Yup._ She agreed to herself in panic._ This is definitely grandma's dress._ Her hand held her chin in thought for a second.

Her expression blanked and whatever was on her back shot upward and twitched leaving sparkles were she stood.

_Who can help me?_ She asked lost in her thoughts, the one person she confided in betrayed her in the worst of ways and she couldn't ask cliff, _he'd think I'm a freak_ her mind conjured up as she paced back and forth.

Her forehead felt funny, like it was being poked at and a thought came to mind. **What if I'm stuck like this?**

"you have to go home and relax" carter answered smiling with eyes closed at the panicked girl. She smiled at him, wide and face splitting, all the freckles across her face turned slightly pinkish she was smiling so hard.

"i can't keep these people frozen forever" he finished, shaking his head as jacklin ran off.

"what are you doing to that girl?" he half sighed looking to his left. A purple spark flashed leaving a mirror there.

"I'm just playing with my little Jackie that's all" she huffed crossing her arms at carter. He sighed and retorted calmly.

"what happens when her parents sense she's in 'danger'?" she blinked at him widely and smiled

"oh don't worry" she answered waving her hand. Her soft purple eyes curved knowingly. "they already knew this could happen when they married. And that didn't stop em'" she finished smirking, her purple wings fluttering slightly leaving multi-colored sparkles all around her.

She pouted and crossed her arms again "it's not my fault she couldn't visit" she turned around so carter couldn't see her glare at two riverside houses. "their the ones who moved to the city to start 'anew'" she air quoted turning around so she could get her point across.

"for a goddess you don't seem that tranquil" he replied dryly. She had a look of desperation in her eyes, she moved the stray hairs from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"wouldn't you if you hadn't seen your granddaughter since she turned 6?" she sighed placing a hand under her chin looking away. A flash of purple came on and the mirror vanished and the villagers unfroze.

- - - - -

_10 minutes earlier_

gray tried to avoid looking at her face even as they became partners. He didn't want to say anything to upset the 'amazon woman'. She laced their fingers together and gray was even more nervous; his hands were sweating.

He wiped his other hand on his pants and placed in on her hip. Anna and her gossipers went on about 'competition' for cliff which gray growled at. She giggled, causing Gray to look up alarmed; he furrowed his brow slightly.

**Weren't her eyes brown?**

He saw flashes of light form around the two as they twirled. He nearly tripped over her hair.

**Wait..... what?**

The gossipers screeched and pointed at them as carter placed a rosary on Jacklin's head. She turned back around to face them and nothing could be worse, they're eyes widened completely gasping at what they saw.

**I was dancing, … with her?**

A spark exploded from her back and periwinkle wings shot out and his eyes widened with shock as did everyone else. Then time stopped.

–

carter snapped his fingers and the birds started moving again and the village was in panic.

"Did you see that?!" someone screamed looking at the previous direction. "Where'd she go!?" the gossiper's shouted in unison looking in front of gray. Everything got quiet, until carter chuckled causing everyone to stare intently.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier" he paused straitening his posture "the goddess decided on her own behalf to participate in this years festival. She wanted to …. get to know the villagers better."

they all stared confused rick pipped up asking the question they all wanted to know, "you mean that girl was the goddess?" his voice cracking and his eyes wide.

Carter blinked. "oh not Ms. Wilson" he corrected their assumptions shaking his hands defensively. He looked away gazing off,

"she's just someone the goddess cares deeply for"

– – – –

"why don't they come off ?" jacklin panicked pulling at her 'wings' as she got a closer look in the mirror. Her hair was slightly purple and only at the ends, but that still didn't answer her question. She tried to relax but the question kept on coming back; not letting her calm down.

**Why do I have this dress?**

She already tried taking it off, but she couldn't, its like skin. "why cant I be a normal girl?"she moaned rubbing her head. Someone giggled behind her.

"who's there?" she reacted with a sour face. Seeing no one there she began searching for the source, even though it was right behind her.

Tired of searching and not caring about wrinkling the dress, she went to lay down; until she tumbled over a non existent rock.

"Bwaa!"she let out as she fell, short stopped by someone grabbing her waist.

"jacklin honey, you really should be more careful" she scolded pouting; then stopped to grip her in a bear hug. Jacklin blinked in confusion at this mystery woman behind her.

"oh, and before I forget" she stopped gripping and popped a book out of thin air in front of jacklin. A purple book with _Jacklin A. Wilson, _written in bold, fancy green and gold letters on the front.

" how do you know my name?" she asked forgetting they were also in her house, tilting her head back to see the woman towering over her; her eyes widened.

"your" the woman smiled widely as she let out the first word. "y-your!" she repeated stuttering moving away from the woman.

"yes, yes I am" she answered smiling

–

– – – –

outskirts of the city

– –

"when is she gonna call~!" a brunette whined with her head on the counter eying the phone. Hearing no response from her husband she picked her head up in her dirty white work gloves and glared at him in the kitchen, getting dinner ready.

Already knowing that she'd get her way one way or another he responded half heatedly

"why don't you call her?" he opened his eyes trying to focus on whats in front of him.

A light bulb popped over her head, "jacklin forgot lulu and some of her favorite hats, maybe we can bring them to her, for a surprise.... oh and her birthday gift too~" the woman pipped letting her loose hair fly about from its loose ties.

Again he didn't respond focusing on the stir fry he was making, he'd never trust her with cooking, she couldn't cook unless it was with a pot or the oven, other then that; she'd probably burn the house down.

Walking over, with her red work boots making muddy prints on the wood floor she grabbed his ear and began glaring at him.

"Before you wouldn't let anyone near her and guard her from 'danger'; now she's --" she never got to finish, their eyes darted over to the wall. After they married she nailed his straw hat to the wall so her husband couldn't get it, and he couldn't, for the 19 years they were married, but at that moment it fell to the ground.

She let go of his ear and they picked the hat up and looked at each other. Their faces fell, then the brunette had on the hysterics

"Don't worry jacklin honey, mommies commin' to save you!" she called running out the door with a tight hold on her husband hand and his on the hat.

"Tina, who's gonna take care of the ranch while were gone!" he called trying not to fall in the dirt.

"Ellen, Blue?! I don't give a damn our babies in trouble!" running into town like a mad woman, trying to get to the ferry.

– – – – –

– – –

"we don't have any clothes packed, just to let you know"he teased smirking at the woman on the phone.

"yeah blue, were leaving today" she turned towards the man wearing a black short sleeved button down shirt letting the word "smart ass" fall out forgetting she was on the phone.

"i'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you" she pleaded through the phone waving her hand out defensively, as if he could see her.

"thank you.... ok, see ya latter"she hung up. Walked over and let her fists collide with the sides of his head and began noogieing him hard enough that she could have pulled his hair out.

– –

"you don't like being a 'normal' guy do you"she joked walking up their dirt road looking at him backwards, her low hair ties coming loose again. He had his hands behind his head, some of his purple hair caught in it.

He leaned over her face and smirked, "if I was normal, you'd probably never married me" and he pushed her forehead back causing her to fall on the ground and started walking off quickly.

"Jamie you ass hole!"she called before chasing after him.

– – – – –

come on who didn't see that coming? ^,^ their my fave couple, so yeah

now I need to finish the family picture


	12. what friends are for

Misunderstandings

I hope I'm getting a school transfer, I don't want to have to wait three hours to get to and get home from school! I gotta wake up at 4am to get their on time, I need more time for writing an drawing =3

hope fully I'm getting better.

* * *

– – –

"Jacklin!" cliff called around the empty square searching for her. Almost everyone else was in shock about what happened during the festival they forgot about the girl.

" Jackie, where are you!" Popuri whined looking around the beach area.

"did you find jack?" Ann called down to Popuri who shook her head. They met back at the center of the square, pondering were the girl could have gone.

"did she go to the forest?" Popuri questioned aloud, "maybe the pond?" Ann added on. Cliff had his hand underneath his chin in deep thought. The girls looked at him closely, he had been silent the whole time.

Something clicked in his head and he placed his fist in an open palm.

"she probably went home before everyone else." the three of them had the 'duh' reaction and started walking down the paths towards the farm.

– –

" but gray~" Ann whined at her brother who was telling her to come home.

" Ann its starting to get dark out and wild dogs come out at night, if something happens to you dad 'll be down my neck" he responded annoyed. Ann's face fell as she dragged her feet around in one spot. An idea came to mind.

" I'll just have to tell that girl then" she chirped shyly, looking away. "what girl?" he asked not caring. She smiled a devilish smiled and held her face in her hand.

"the one you were sitting next to on the bench" she replied as innocent as possible, with wide blue eyes blinking up at him, trying to make him crack.

"Ann, that look doesn't wor- wait, what did you say?" he seemed baffled by what she said and furrowed his brow. "the girl on the bench, the one with the ruffles and umbrella" she answered placing her hands to her shoulder to mimic jacklin.

"you know her?" he asked not believing her. "yeah", she paused" and she doesn't like you very much, and if I tell her what I saw~" she stopped to smirk and twirl her messy hair. "she'll make your life hell, so are we going to see jack of not?"

he opened his mouth to respond, but closed it and started dragging his feet past one of the farms. Ann was slightly ahead of the two with cliff and Popuri walking in front of her.

"you have black mail don't you?" gray let out in a melancholic voice, glancing over at his sister.

"you know me so well" she gloated placing her arm around his shoulder as they reached the farms gates.

The four of them would have walked father if they hadn't heard a loud moan coming from the house; then some one calling "stop" and "let go" followed by silence. All of their heads tilted to the sides

"that was …... weird" gray responded looking at the others to see Popuri and Ann just as confused, but cliffs face was horror stricken. He bolted towards the door and opened it, the other three watched confused.

Their eyes widened when they saw cliff being pulled through the door and heard a shrill scream, followed by cliff yelling things like "don't pull so hard" and "why are you here?" then two different voice called out "help me"

Popuri was scared and ran home, Ann however stood her ground

**damn, why cant she be like Popuri and run home so I can leave** gray grumbled in his thoughts as Ann pulled the two towards the front door. Another yelp sounded as Ann opened the door.

The woman stopped smothering the two to death, which left jacklin breathless and on the floor with cliff conked out right next to her. Her blue eyes glanced over at the two red heads. She smiled at the girl, but

" why are you here?" she growled pointing at gray, her eyes flashing a violent violet. Gray didn't get to answer, the woman toward over him by a foot; it was as if she had an evil aura surrounding her. Jacklin began to stir and her anger thinned .

"I don-" gray began, but time stopped.

"jacklin hurry, get up" she called pulling the girl up, and dragging her out the door. Jacklin felt a breeze come past her legs and the woman pushed her near the pond, the one right by the apple tree. In her reflection, she saw herself wearing very little, like a bathing suit.

" whats this?" she questioned, but the door could be heard in the back ground " hurry up, get in quick!" the woman pushed her in, she expected to hit the shallow ponds floor, but she didn't.

----- -----

" Hun, I don't think that's a good idea" the brunette whipped her head around and her husband had just missed getting hit by her hair.

" I don't care" she paused with a huff "the ships going too slow" she mumbled before backing away from the wheel. A loud beeping noise came from both of their back pockets.

"their shouldn't be another one" Jamie stated opening up a small blue book. Tina did the same with her red one.

"look at this, who is she?" tina asked eying the moving picture of a girl, long hair brown and purple with a red heart by her chest in a purple gown. Eyes closed, face darkened and rolled over on her side. Her hair on her cheeks.

Jamie's face was hard, deep in thought as he stared at the picture, the girl moved slightly and a shrill cold ran up his back.

"how well can you steer this thing?" he asked eying the picture, so it couldn't vanish, he didn't want to believe it.

" I was just gonna wing it, why?" 'are you serious' he face palmed himself, she looked down at the picture.

"wow she's so pretty" she mused at the picture " like a princess" she smiled with a sparkle to it. The wind blew by lightly sweeping her tears with it. "we knew this could happen" her face dark and crest fallen, she had a soulless laugh, that racked into sobs clutching to his shirt.

"she'll be okay" he whispered holding her tightly. A cracking noise came from the book, he didn't let her look up, he glanced over and grimaced.

**I swear I'm gonna kill that boy** he scowled at the sky.

Their were tears down her cheeks and the red heart was torn in two. Her body curled in a ball, with markings running up them.

" she's a big girl know, she can handle it" _right?_

----- ------- ----

_a girl was hiding, behind a tree at school. She didn't want to be seen this way, **they'd think I'm a baby!**_ _She clutched herself tighter, placing her head on her knee's, her pigtails bobbing from side to side as she sniffled._

–

_**Where'd she go?** The brunette whipped his head around looking to were she went.** She probably knew I was gonna give her this letter, that's why she ran.** **Whenever I try to get close ,other people push us away.**_

_**Why?**_

_The bushes ruffled and he could hear sniffling_

" Cliff! Over here!"_ one of the girls called eying him dangerously from the other side of the school yard. "_ no here~!" _another chirped winking at him. **Ignore it! Now where could she have gone?**_

_Their was a peculiar glowing was behind the tree, so he snuck close to it,dodging the branches with ease, his hair was short now, but after this, it wouldn't be._

_**There you are!** He pulled the small pink envelope out of his pocket, about to put it were she could see it, and hide from those girls_

_**sniffle-**_

_**is she crying? **He crept closer, and she didn't move. Instinctively he put his arm around her and pulled her close._

"_as long as I'm here" he paused to look at her freckled face "you don't have to cry" the tears went back and her charm turned purple "you promise?" she asked shakily, looking away._

"_of course, that's what friends are for"_


	13. secrets between the two

Misunderstandings

schools getting so busy, at least I got my schedule changed now I have more time for fun. I tried to make this longer than the one before, now on with the story!

~secrets between the two

"what is this place?" jacklin opened her eyes to see a forest like area, but it glowed an unnatural purple and green with rainbow orbs floating around. A splash came from behind her and instinctively she turned around.

"your inner sanctuary" she answered stepping out of the pond, pointing to one of the orbs. "do you remember that one?" she smiled; there was a bell like ring to her voice.

Curious she picked it up and read over the writing inscribed " Jacklin's song" as the words left her mouth it disappeared. A ring came from her book and she opened it. On the page there were little slots, more than half of them were filled with different colored music notes.

"what are these?" she asked eyes wide sitting on the floor thumbing through the notes confused.

"why don't you click on the one from before?" she ushered and jacklin complied, pressing it leading to a big screen to pop up.

"_we now present lulu" _

"_do I really have to do this? Hey that's not my name"a girl with a long ponytail pouted trying to get away from the stage. Her green skirt was tugged at by another girl in her class with a curly frame hair cut. Her eyes were begging/ _

" _class prez you got to, Shawn lost his voice and most of the other musicians got hurt or don't sing. Your the only other musician in the class that can do it; and if we don't have someone to perform for us, we'll be out of next months fair!"the curly haired girl pleaded pushing the guitar closer. _

"_okay, but don't laugh all the songs I write are sorta... embarrassing" she blushed making her freckles disappear. She walked onto the dimly lit stage and began to strum lightly, but you could hear more than just a guitar playing. Light drums could be heard, as well as a harp and a strange popping noise._

– –_off stage_

"_i didn't know she could play!" Shawn called out, but embarrassed that it came out more of a hoarse squeak. He buried his blush under his long black hair as his other band mates looked at him. _

_He peeped one of his emerald eyes open to see his brunette friend smirking with a white board and marker. Quickly he snatched it and wrote down_

"_cliff I'm gonna win that bet, so don't dream on it" he had a cocky grin on his face._

"_we'll see" he smirked placing his arms behind his head walking away. Shawn threw the board at his head, which cliff dodged, but hit a man with purple hair dead in the face._

– _on stage_

"_chi" she whispered to herself with a smile, her heart pendant had a rainbow color to it now. The crowd watched in aw as her surroundings changed from dark auditorium to a colorful forest with luminous lights._

" _I'm -" _

"i hated that song everyone followed me around for months to get me to play it again!" she pouted clicking the note to shut it off, nearly dieing from embarrassment. She looked down and immediately calmed, she wore another gown, this one a light evergreen and blue.

"grandma whats up with all these dresses? This is like the 5th one this week and whats going on?" she questioned furrowing her brow. The purple haired woman sat down next to the brunette and gave her a sly glance before wrapping her arm on her shoulder.

"your body's trying to reject genes, it cant decide between mine and _Lin's_" when the name Lin escaped it sounded bitter and sad like she'd be rejected.

"why, whats so special?" jacklin questioned looking up at her peach colored face, she glanced down eying the smaller girls movements.

"kiddo your parents haven't told you anything have they?" jacklin blinked wildly at the woman before responding "no"

" well I guess your in for the story of your life" the violet women rolled onto the green and purple grass and jacklin followed the suit so that they were eye to eye.

"when your parents were born, lets just say they were _special_" she paused biting her lip.

"and when you were born you were a double negative" she looked away from her eyes.

"why?" jacklin asked bringing her legs to her chest.

"that's partly my fault" she half whispered, looking down at the ground.

--- ---- -----

" chi~" the 14 year old chirped as she saw the boy coming closer, her red dress bouncing as she waved enthusiastically.

"i have a name you know" he barked embarrassed, pointing his nose up with eyes closed as they sat down. 'Chi' crossed his arms over his dark green shirt, he didn't hear her speak again and decided to break the silence.

"Freckles", he paused to face her " Why do you call me that?" he asked peeping an eye open. She giggled.

" cause' your dopey and cute, that's why" she hummed smiling, then her face soured. She glared at him playfully.

"and you call me freckles all the time, why?" she teased. his messy hair was over his eyes, the same color as his blush from her first response.

"what a pretty bird!" jacklin gasped releasing 'chi' from his daze. He looked up to see what she was talking about.

A bird, several shades of blue flew above them in a circle, the colors blending in with the morning sky. The tail feathers had a familiar shine to them, like a diamond you'd find if you went deep enough in the mine.

'Chi' sat there examining the bird, not noticing what had happened until small hands clamped onto his, making him jump and pull away.

"why'd it drop that?" she asked eyes wide, blush on her face pointing to something on the ground. His eyes darted to were she was pointing at, confused. He couldn't see any thing so he got closer to her to lean in on it.

It was small and blue, it looked so delicate and she picked it up and smiled looking towards him. His eyebrows furrowed lightly as she placed it behind his ear.

"it matches your eyes, you keep it" she smiled. Embarrassed, chi rubbed his hand over his eyes to make her look away, but she pouted slightly.

"if you do that anymore you might need to wear glasses" jacklin scolded standing up.

"c'mon chi!"she paused to dust herself off

"time to find Ann!" she giggled running off.

**Silly girl, you don't know what you've done.**

--- --- ----

"so your trying to say that I'm -"

"yes" the purple woman exclaimed rubbing her temples to relieve some of the stress she could sense coming.

**If they didn't tell her yet then they must have had a reason.** One part of the goddess' mind stated forgetting jacklin who had gotten up and walked off.

**But they couldn't keep it from her forever! **The other side of her brain argued. Jacklin jumped into the pond they came through.

_**I'm having an argument in my head, with myself**_ she face palmed herself**_ old age is making me crazy!_**

**She's 19, she deserves to know!! It's her right!** With that the argument stopped and the violet woman popped out of her head. She looked around frantic.

" jacklin?"

_no response_

"princess, where did you go?!" she called out defeated.

"why do all my kids run out on me while I'm arguing with myself?" she whined

--- --- --- ---

" grandma, I love you and all, but sometimes you are a real ditz" jacklin mumbled shaking her head as she stepped out of the pond on her farm. She still had on the dress and she was completely dry, which she was glad for.

Her hair was at her shoulders again and she smiled. "I'm good old jacklin again"

**stop lying to yourself**

she leisurely walked towards the house, taking in the scent of the night, calming like how it was at the beach here in mineral town.

"i can't wait till summer" she hummed looking out on the well maintained field, while her hand was on the door knob.

"maybe he'll visit, like he promised" She turned it and heard the click signifying it opened and pushed the door.

She turned around to lock the door but a voice made her jump.

"why hello Andy ~" the man teased, lips thin on his face with his smirk. His elbows on the table with his hands holding his face.

"Cliff! How many time have I told you not to do that! You scared the shit out of me" she reacted with her hands on her heart trying to calm the beating. When it finally got to a pace her liking she scowled at him.

" I almost thought you were uncle Danny, you sound just like him" he yawned and rubbed his eye.

"did you're grandma finish 'explaining'" he taunted smiling.

"most of the things she told me I had already knew" jacklin sighed looking at the ceiling. "but the few things I didn't gave melody a reason to hate me after all." her eyes were blank and lifeless, in her own world.

"that's not your fault and you know it." he scolded wagging his finger. " if she wasn't screwing around with all those books, we'd be like we were before." he finished pointing at his hair.

Jacklin giggled and smirked; He gave her a funny look.

"what?" he demanded crossing his arms, raising a brow.

" I was just thinking about the time you were going to cut your hair" she looked at him "i was right"he blinked then turned away.

"yeah I know" he yawned, rubbing his eye again "I'm gonna go, work tomorrow" he got up from the table and stretched, then walked towards the door.

"there's a spare bedroom upstairs" she yawned pointing in the direction. "and don't say no, I know you" she scowled.

"you'll just fall asleep while your walking" she finished and he nodded in defeat.

" but what about my clothes?" he questioned, still wearing the ones from the festival.

"i''ll just wash em' now" about to come up with another excuse she cut him off.

"and if they don't dry you can wear some of mine"

"but" he squeaked embarrassed

"cliff we wear all the same sizes and are the same height. You know the only girly things I wear are dresses.... and I'm not that cruel now go to bed" she demanded and he did as told heading up the stairs, surprised to find a well furnished room.

There were two beds and three night stands one on each side of the beds with their own lamps. Their was a table and some comfortable looking chairs in a circle on top of a multi colored rug in the center. A family size TV in a corner with games and controllers on the floor with a fairly large couch. Across the room was a desk with a diary of some sort sitting their.

**Don't touch it**

and in between ,there was a balcony with flower pots surrounding the edges with another table and chair made of metal this time.

A knock on the door made him jump and turn around.

"cliff here's some sleep clothes, when your done changing bring the others to bathroom" jacklin replied, her hair was wet and in a low pony tail, placing the clothes on the bed before walking out. Quickly he changed into the 'sleep clothes' which consisted of shorts and a white t shirt, then walked down the steps to hopefully enter the bathroom.

When he opened the door jacklin seemed to be sorting clothes into bins, flinging the dry laundry behind her each article landing in the the bin perfectly with a slight plopping noise. She had on pajamas. Cliff wasn't paying attention and was hit in the face with something lacy and purple. Being no noise jacklin turned around and giggled.

"cliff you may not want to open your eyes" she warned walking over pulling 'it' off his face and putting 'it' in her back pocket, he still had his eyes closed.

"if your clothes aren't dry by tomorrow you can wear these" in her hands were a pair of black pants, a red shirt with a black marking on the chest and a black vest. Their were also a pair or black and red work gloves. He nodded and they exchanged clothes.

"when the wash finishes I'll hang them by the window to dry"she hummed placing them in the machine.

"why don't you hang them outside?" he asked curious

"i would, but" she paused, she knew he was gonna laugh "the last time I did that someone stole my underwear" he blinked at her

" I'm very serious, now good night" she huffed closing the lid. He was already up the stairs when she called

"When you wake up breakfast is your choice!" he sat in bed thinking for a while.

**What did she hit me with?**

**---------- ----------- **

"_Dad?" she asked still looking at the shore, from the ship, she was going home for school, it started in two days and she could only come back for vacations or the weekends now._

"_hm?" a man twice her height answered, looking out towards the sky._

"_what does it mean when you feel like you've seen the sun for the first time?" he crouched over her._

"_what do you mean by that?" he asked interested trying to concentrate on her expression._

" _I mean I get this strange feeling, I feel happy and warm, but I also feel this uncomfortably scared feeling in the pit of my stomach, like I've seen the sun for the first time" her brown eyes were clouded in thought._

_He smirked and his blue eyes scanned the beach, then looked down towards her. He ruffled her hair._

" _your mom said those same exact words"_

– **- – - **

jacklin waited for the laundry to finish and hung them accordingly. She came out of the bathroom and walk toward the bed, but stopped to look under and pulled out a box and smiled. She sat Indian style on the bed and opened it. She smiled at the small blue feather and letter, then whispered:

"Chi ~"


	14. big brother big sister

Misunderstandings

big brother big sister

At the altar stood a woman with pigtails, flowers on the bands, in her hair and on the lilac veil shimmering under her scarlet blush. Her dark brown hair flowed right past her shoulders onto the borders of the dress, a light lilac as well.

**I looked over to the groom.**

Everything was like a black and white photo, glassy and faded until he opened his eyes to reveal a royal blue color, that smiled at the bride. Looking at the crowd I saw familiar faces, but they were different, aged.

The groom pulled out a feather and pulled off a ring with a gem both purple and green which he placed on her finger. This would have made the her smile, but I couldn't see her face. She opened a locket on her chest to reveal a gold and silver ring with an equally beautiful sapphire and placed it on his hand.

**I hadn't realized before, but the bride is taller than the groom**

" you may now kiss the bride" everyone had cameras out, ready to get the picture. He lifted her veil, I watched in anticipation to see her face only to cringe,

**That's me**

she had freckles across her sun kissed skin, he cupped her face ever so gently as they leaned forward to

"Bwaa!" jacklin screeched panting and grabbing the covers close to her. "what the hell?" she looked up, no cliff running down the steps, so time to go to work! She changed out of her pj's and put on some work clothes, black tank top, dark blue jeans and a green vest. She stuffed her jean legs into her work boots, then put on gloves, today she was harvesting, but not any crop; cucumbers.

Grays p.o.v.

**It was Thursday, my day off, the day I could sleep in, my favorite day of the week. I wanted to sleep in, but no Ann had to wake me with her stare, the one that just pisses me off.**

"what?" gray responded in a low glare still sleepy.

"cliff didn't come home last night and you have to help me find him! He could have left town or gotten kidnapped or-" she rambled, upset

"his stuff is right there, the worst that could have happened is that he fell asleep while 'exploring', now leave me alone" he pulled the covers over his head in an attempt to ignore her.

**Attempt failed, horribly**

"oh no you don't" she scolded pulling the covers off the bed. Gray didn't want to let go, so she pulled him too; down the stairs.

"come on, you cant seriously think I believe your still asleep?" he didn't answer, so she kicked him, hard. Gray shot up and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, which made it become a big red mess. She growled at him before lunging at him.

" I'm gonna kill you!" Ann screeched pulling his hair, which gray mimicked. It took her forever to put her hair up and gray knew it, that's why he did it. They began punching and kicking each other, playfully, rolling around on the ground, knocking the tables over and making a big mess of the inn.

"everyday with you two, goddess just quit it" Doug mumbled rubbing his temples with one hand, as he witnessed this picture.

Even though grays face was shoved into the floor he had both his hands filled with her hair, Ann the same, but pushing his head down instead of pulling. She had a lock of hair in her mouth and her brown vest was wrinkled along with her white shirt as she sat on his back.

"but he started it!" Ann whined, gray just scowled at the flipped over table and some broken dishes. Doug sighed.

" gray, help your sister with her hair while I clean up the mess, then you can help Ann with her business. She's your sister and the only one you got so make nice" after his scolding he entered the back room.

"come on gray you know the routine" Ann sighed walking up the steps.

**Why do I always have to do her hair, she always complains that its not perfect, but wears it like that any way! Agh, I don't get her.** He mumbled to himself trekking behind her.

--- --- ---

"i see your still quite the kappa" someone chuckled watching her munch on the cucumber. She didn't have to turn around to know who this was.

"bite me" she retorted with her mouth full, only half annoyed as the man approached her. " I thought it took a lot longer to grow these things?" he pondered furrowing his brow

"I've always been good with growing crops, they grow faster if you give them love" she mused, with a handful of turnips and an armful of cucumbers, one in which she bit into. She turned around and smiled.

"i was right, they look great on you~" cliff blushed slightly. Everything fit great, but uh yeah.

"whats wrong?" she tilted head back to look at him again, then smirked deviously.

"hey cliff?" she cooed ready to to jump. she put the her crops in her bottomless bag, waiting for him to blink.

"what?" he blinked. **Gotcha!**

"boobies!" she had her hands up his shirt, pushing out slightly so he could see.

"not funny" he blushed, as she pouted playfully removing her hands "big meanie" she huffed giggling.

"it's kinda late for breakfast so what do ya want for lunch?" she picked the last of the cucumbers and put on her bag.

"curry okay?" she joked already knowing the answer, she only wanted to tease him. "now mush cliff, time for you to go to work!" she mused pushing him off the property.

"I'll bring your clothes around with lunch okay?" she called waving her hand enthusiasticly as he walked down the cobblestone path.

---------- ----------

"Manna!" her husband called slightly annoyed.

"what is it dear?" she called from inside the house.

"punkies got in the orchard again" he grumbled, successfully knocking him out with a rock, a very large rock at that.

"what are you talking about, that- oh my gosh what did you do!?" she gasped, running towards the boy, peeved at her husband. Duke came up behind her to see what she was worried about when he received the death glare.

"look at what you did to poor cliff" she scolded hitting him on the head. "he was only doing his job and you had to be big tough guy and throw things at him" she grumbled rubbing his head

"when he wakes up you better apologize" she warned.

---- ---------

gray had just finished braiding Ann's long hair, he still didn't want to help her though, but only grumbled as she pulled him around town like a dog.

"were could he be?" Ann pouted leaving the church holding gray at the collar. The bell rung once, 1 o'clock ,but more importantly lunchtime! Ann let go of his collar. Gray was about to run for his life,but something got something caught in his nostrils.

With a dopey smile on his face he began to walk off in search of baked corn; which happened to lead to the beach.

"did Kai come back early?"he mused aloud smiling, he didn't like sharing a room with Kai sometimes; he talked too much. But he could talk gray to death for all he cared if he could have baked corn everyday of his life.

**Heheh, silly gray~**

he smirked, its all _her _fault he loved it so much. A light breeze came past, bringing back that melody _she_ played

_**close your eyes, feel the sunset~**_

_**on your skin feel the light spring breeze**_

_**summer comes when** lala la la~_

_**as the spring ends**_-

someones laughing brought him back to earth and he looked down towards the beach. He spotted a couple eating on the sand. A woman in a light green dress, flip flops and a straw hat. It had a bandanna tied to it, red that seemed to accentuate her brown hair in a low ponytail down her back.

The man had a spoon in his mouth smiling as he ate, he also had a ponytail down his back. They sat on a blanket laughing and enjoying each others company.

**Who would come to mineral town for lunch?** Gray thought dryly, still looking for baked corn. At that moment the woman turned around to pick what looked like corn out of her teeth while the man chuckled embarrassing her.

Gray instinctively shielded his face, from little playful punches he used to get when that happened, but sighed lightly when nothing happened.

**I forgot, she's gone.**

**--- ---- ---- **

"**so, you loose an important key, where do you find it?" the red head asked with a mechanical grin crossing her face.**

"**the beach" they answered in unison, the brunette looked at the other red head. They blushed and looked away from each other.**

_Where you'll have you're first kiss._

_--- --- ------ _

" see ya later cliff, I'm gonna go give Saibara some turnips" jacklin called behind her to cliff who was waving back, her flip flops slapping against the cobblestone path until she fell over on something.

"ow" more like someone. She propped herself up so she wasn't on his chest anymore, then looked down and immediately tensed up. If her hat hadn't blown off her head, she didn't know what she would have done.

"sorry gray!" she called snatching the hat and running towards the neighboring farms with her bag in tow.

The boy sat their, his eyes still clouded not even noticing what took place just a second ago; lost in his thoughts.

"gray you alright?"

---- – ----- – ---- –

– ---- – ----

her sun hat hung over her face comfortably as she opened the door to the forge, the smell of raw ore and metal filled her senses reminding her of shop class. She told Saibara she'd give him some turnips with other veggies when she finished growing them and had his permission to enter on Thursdays.

"hmph" she let out annoyed at the messy forge. It was dusty and tools were sprawled out across the floor. She let herself into the backroom to find cleaning supplies, then went on a frenzy. when things were the same for too long, it tended to bother her.

She tied the bottom of her dress so it wouldn't get in the way, the furnace was on and she didn't want to burn it; then put the tools behind the counter.

**I hope he doesn't mind? **Jacklin scolded herself mentally while she cleaned the window of dust and stained condensation. After wiping the counter down, she got a basket from the back room and put the veggies in it and placed it on the counter.

The room went from dusty and burnt smelling to bright and smelling like pine as she mopped herself into a corner.

"now I have to wait till it dries" she pouted trying to figure out a way to pass time. Her mind popped up an idea, when she was reminded of what was in her bag.

Moving the stool closer to the furnace, she pulled on her green and black work gloves and picked up the tongs and hammer and got to work with the raw material in her bag.

_2hrs later – – _

"perfect!" she exclaimed tracing her now ungloved fingers over the completed charms silver and gold ridges. she began putting the tools away, then closed the hatch on the furnace and untying her dress. Jacklin sat down and examined it slowly. Her face had a slightly fallen look to it, but a real smile graced her lips.

**The color that makes me think of you,** her heart offered fluttering, causing her to blush lightly, not out of embarrassment, but out of fond remembrance.

"what ya got their?" this time it was from embarrassment.

"eeep" she squeaked jumping slightly, but holding the charm close to her. He chuckled and looked around.

"i see you've done some cleaning" he chuckled again, putting ore in a cabinet underneath the desk.

" I'm-sorry-I-did-it-on-impulse-couldn't-help-myself-sorry!" she pleaded not skipping a space in between and bowing.

"that's alright, I needed to get some spring cleaning done anyways" he reassured laughing, looking back at the palm sized charm in her hand.

"Where'd ya get that stone?" he asked tracing the crevices if the charm. Even though his eyes were hidden they had a smile to them. " nice handiwork, where'd ya buy it.?" he continued looking at it with keen interest.

Jacklin's head cocked to the side confused, causing her hat to slide with it. " I made it after I mopped.. myself...Into a corner." she finished slightly embarrassed, she took the rim of the floppy hat and pulled it over her eyes.

"and I found it when I would play around in the mines a few years back" she whispered looking to the side with a hand beneath her jaw. Her face had an distinctive glow to it that rubbed of the effect of what some might call a sunflower in the sunset.

Saibara rubbed his jaw in a thinking motion then smiled lightly.

" you pay attention to the small details" he paused to think for a second then finished "why?" jacklin held the charm loosely, the rainbow color shined lightly as she smiled and looked up.

"little things are what make big things beautiful" her tone now soft and light as she looked back at the stone with a wide smile.

_**Its what made you so beautiful to me**_

"do I have a project for you" he beamed wide and proud as her eyebrows furrowed. " I need you to help me with something gray cant" he smirked lightly as it put jacklin into a fit of giggles as he showed her the plan.

--- ---- ---- – – --- ---

Ann's p.o.v.

Dad had just finished making lunch, pizza and other different dishes he usually only made for the tenants of the inn. Dad made good pizza but I'd have to wait till summer to get the best. I was washing the dishes from breakfast, which we didn't have cause of cliffs disappearance, when the phone rang.

Someone picked it up before it rung again, so it had to be dad. A cold feeling ran up my back, whatever that call was for, I had a bad feeling it was gonna nip me in the butt latter so I held my ear against the door.

"i understand fully, and I'm pretty sure he'd love to see them!"my dad voiced giddy and excited. The person on the phone said something which sounded like mumbling, I leaned against the door so I could hear it better. I know it wasn't gonna work, but a girl can dream cant she?

"I'm sure Ann'll just eat him up" my dad added in in _that_ tone. The one that he uses when he goes on about how I should be girly, blah blah blah and how gray should take the stick from up his ass and all that other bull shit.

I swear he brings that crap up at the worst times, and we always do the same thing.

Look at dad.

Look at each other.

Then cringe at the thoughts coming through our heads. Dad shouldn't try so hard.

"I'm sure he'll charm her, he's so cute" he mused chuckling. I swear, he's probably trying to marry me off now! Everything got low and I couldn't hear, so I leaned closer on the door.

**Damn. **The door burst open and I hit my head on the floor.

**Double damn!** I rubbed my head and looked up to see gray, with his hand on the handle and cliff!? Looking at me confused.

"where'd you find him?" I asked gray hush hush as he bent down to look at me. The phone rang,but this time cliff picked it up, dad was nowhere to be seen.

" beach" he responded still annoyed. Your not telling me what happened gray details, details I pouted and flicked his nose. He pinched my cheeks to get a hit back then I kicked him, with me still being on the floor.

We were roughhousing for a while and cliff was still on the phone in what seemed to be a very Important conversation. suddenly he held the phone away from his ear and a screech sounded from the other side of the phone so loudly that you could have heard it from outside.

"cliff is she alright? Please tell me she's okay?" her voice was now loud enough to be herd from across the room. "she's fine" he answered sorta stressed. next was mumbling then his response "okay, see you in a week" then he hung up and began rubbing his temples.

---- – – – ----

_he walked down the path to meet his brunette friend, she said she'd meet him there, by the woodcutters house. The red head searched everywhere, but the girl was nowhere to be found. A faint sound pricked his ears, the voice angelic and could only belong to his friend._

_Quickly he followed it to the lake were she sat picking flowers and singing the faint melody._

_These days you've crossed the line,_

_who cares 'bout rules you have in mind-_

_I'm gonna break out of this world_

_and fly high into-_

_**crunch**_

_she turned around slightly and the first thing to come out of his mouth was_

"_freckles" that wasn't Karen._

Barley sat at his desk smiling at the two girls on the floor. Jacklin sat on the floor smiling, while braiding moon drop flowers in her raven hair while she sat on her lap. May got off and smiled at her reflection in the small mirror handed to her.

"i look like a fairy princess" she giggled running up the steps to get something for the brunette.

"you'll make a good mother" barley chuckled out at her expression. Her face was red and looking at the ground. Just then, may came down and put a purple and yellow flower behind her ear.

"see, even may thinks so"

_-- – --- – --- _

_**spring 14, two days left.**_

_**rain-**_

_--- –_

"damn it" she cursed as the rain pounded against her back, causing her to loose her grip on the ax in her hold. She dropped it into the wet soil and her body soon followed in failing.

**Whats wrong with me? **

She dug into her pocket and pulled out her small purple book and turned the page, rain dripping down her fingers. She tried to press on the 'return' key but consciousness started to slipped from her grasp. A noise rung above her head, but it fell on def ears; her eyes searched for help.

Splashes could be heard behind her then a cautious bark, then more hurried splashes heading into town.

**Good dog**

her eyelids felt heavy as she drifted into unconsciousness.

– – - --- - – –

at Ellen's house

---

"your lying!" the mushroom topped boy yelled back at the raven haired girl.

"but, its true!" may whined crossing her arms over her chest "even grandpa barley says so" she chided in with a huff.

"well jack big _brother_ always likes the bugs I find so that's a lie" Stu stated, grinding his hands into his hips, scowling.

" jack big _sister_ helps me do my hair and likes to search for flowers with me" she pouted challenging his scowl. Rain fell hard on the roof of the house, a bark and hurried feet also passed the door; one of which reached the inside of the house.

" Elli~ tell may she's wrong" he demanded pulling at the hem of her dress forcefully as she closed her umbrella. "tell Stu that jack is my big sister" she fumed, pointing her nose upward.

**What a horrible thing to say** Elli thought in shock, **jack would not like being _called_ a girl**

"May," she paused when an idea arose.

"Stu go get your boots and umbrellas so we can ask jack ourselves" she decided smiling.** Cant show favoritism over them, or it'll get ugly and wake grandma**

– – - – – - – –

cliff dried her hair as she layed in the bed slightly damp from the rain even in her lightest layer of clothes. Trent checked her for anything that may have caused it,but didn't find anything, he needed her to be awake to take any other test so he'd wait.

Cliff already knew what was going on, but wouldn't tell anybody about it, not even the doctor. Max, still soaked from his run to get cliff and Trent, barked before licking her hand.

Normally they would have gone to the clinic, but they didn't know how long she had been out there and thought it best to get her out of the rain.

"cliff, can you watch Ms. Wilson while I go get my bag?" he asked moving away from the bed. Cliff nodded grabbing her hand, brushing his thumb against the back of her palm. As soon as the door slammed, cliff took his fingers and placed them on her forehead. A white light glowed lightly and he sighed.

"just as I figured" he mumbled pushing her bangs out of her eyes.

**I guess not all of melody's mischief was bad**

– **--- --- – **

"_**you shouldn't be touching mothers books, she said it was a bad idea" the younger sibling warned as he watched his sister browse through the assortment. Some with locks, some had paper charms to keep them closed, they were things of the past their mother wanted to be rid of, but she couldn't let them fall into the wrong hands and cause chaos. **_

_**However, chaos had a name, and that was melody.**_

" _**come on cliffie, I'm not doing anything wrong" the brunette waved off rolling her blue eyes at her brother; he walked off. A book with a skull caught her attention, she brought it close and opened it wide for the world to see.**_

_**Cliff was already down the hall when a horrendous shriek ran up his spine.**_

" _**Melody!" he called running back into the book room. A white light blasted him and his skin felt hot, almost as if it was burning. A cackle caused him to look up and gape at the horror. It wasn't his sister anymore, it was the exact opposite.**_

_**Her brown hair blanched into a dirty blonde, her eyes, from their mystic sky blue to the angry red fire pits of hatred she now showed for her enemy, the girl who lived next door, the one who saw their hearts**_

_**the deity **_

– --- – --- – ---

" Elli I'm so glad I caught you" Trent exclaimed extending a hand on her shoulder, the kids kept on walking.

" could you change jack, I need to get my equipment, cliff just dragged me out the clinic to make sure she was alright? Thanks" he finished running off while the rain poured heavy on his head.

Elli didn't hear much as he said it in a rush. She shrugged and continued on her way to her destination.

– – ---

as the door opened, cliff continued to rub his thumb over jack's hand, her bangs hung over her eyes, so he pushed them back into place smiling.

"jack?" Elli called while the kids took off their boots and hung their umbrellas up.

"Jackie big sister were are you?" may called throughout the house, with no answer. Stu crossed his arms in a gray like manner and held his head high.

"see may, I told you, he only listens to big _brother _so I was right and you were wrong" he taunted sticking his tongue then a voice could be heard through the door.

" Doctor Trent, is that you?" cliff called, he heard the noise they were making. Elli walked over to the bedroom door and opened it.

"oh h-hi Elli" cliff waved with a fake smile in her direction, jacklin made a faint noise that made him whip his head around. **She's shivering** cliff sighed turning back to the nurse.

"she's still in wet clothes, I'll leave while you change her" with that cliff left the room to be annoyed by small children.

**What?** Elli leaned over confused, but got to work any way. She pulled off the covers, then rolled her over so she wasn't on her side and began unbuttoning her vest. Elli glared at it, then at the door. she got up and popped her head out.

"is this some kind of joke?" she asked in a parental tone in the direction of the children, whom were playing on a live jungle gym. She would have gone to cliffs rescue if she didn't feel a shadow behind her. Cliff got up and immediately went to aid his friend whom was holding onto the door frame panting.

Jacklin's hair framed her face nicely and gave it a softened look, her shoulders were exposed and revealed a mass of freckles. She still wore the vest, but the shirt underneath was unbuttoned and the way cliff cradled her made the image click in Elli's head quite nicely.

"big sister" the ravened hair girl called grabbing the brunette's side to help her from toppling over. Stu sat in the corner yelling at himself for being wrong.

"jacklin, you know you shouldn't work so hard, you'll make it act up again" cliff scolded grabbing her hip and pulling her to the couch in the sitting room.

"sorry" she mumbled before closing her eyes, cliff sighed and Dr. Trent had just returned to the room sopping wet.

----- ------ ------

" Riku are you ready to see your uncle again?" a man with a baseball cap asked his son whom was fuming.

" no, I wanna see auntie!" he scowled at his father who only sighed and took off his cap. He rubbed his hand through his short blonde hair and picked up the feisty little red head. Tina came out of the house with a red suit case smiling, she overheard their conversation.

"well do I heave a surprise for you~" the brunette chirped, handing him his teddy bear whom he dubbed blue. " I'm taking you there and guess what ?" she smirked getting down to his eye level. His eyes hardened then widened with a big smile.

" I can see her?" he hoped squeezing the bear close to himself in hopes of that out come.

"yep, and she'll be able to play that song you like so much" she giggled taking his small hand.

**All they do is give me test after test at school and it frustrates the hell out of me, they never give me a break. Sorry for the long wait if your reading.**

**I wanna know what you think, so r&r please**


	15. andrea?

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters, and never, I repeat never will. ;.;**

**I only own copies of their various games.**

* * *

_**a woman with dark brown hair sat on a bed with a stressed look on her face. The man beside her held her hand gingerly rubbing his thumb over her palm before replying.**_

" _**I'm sorry I caused you so much pain" his face was sheepish as he glanced to the side, somewhat embarrassed. She gave him a hard look through her messy bangs, then softened it after rolling her eyes. She whacked the back of his head, then pulled him onto the bed in a loving embrace.**_

" _**why are you sorry?" she chuckled in her light raspy voice " I-**_

_**she was cut off when the nurse returned to the room holding a small pink bundle, replying "would you like to hold her?" in a perky upbeat tone. The brunette nodded taking the bundle from the pale nurses arms. Her ebony blue locks cascaded over her shoulders, with light violet eyes.**_

_**She smiled lightly as she looked at the small child in her arms, the light brown hair that surfaced her scalp, and the way she cradled herself made the brunette smirk.**_

" _**she's gonna look like you and I know it" she chuckled, brushing her finger over the infants tiny hands. Her husband scooted closer to see only to wake the child in the process. As the girl scrunched her face sourly, she opened her eyes only to witness her mother sticking her tongue out at her father.**_

" _**see, she has your eyes" she teased handing the small being to the flustered man. He tensed up, but relaxed into it. He blinked heavily, wide eyed and confused all at once. The infant made an indescribable noise which his eyes relaxed at.**_

" _**I have the whole world in my hands" he came softly, as the freckled brunette layed her head on his shoulder, sighing. She snaked her hand around his waist pulling him closer.**_

" _**I love you" she whispered into his ear before kissing him lightly and giggling. He reddened slightly. The girl below opened her ocean blue eyes to witness one of the many embarrassing parent moments to come.**_

Xxx xxx Misunderstandings

_**spring 15, light drizzle**_

" I already know, no need to remind me" she answered while pulling on one of the sleeve of her crimson sweater, hopping off the examination table and grabbing her umbrella. The doctor gave her a look, a worried one as she walked out the clinic. He looked down at the chart again

"one of a kind indeed" he mumbled watching jack enter the super market from the door way. Trent stepped back in and took a seat at his desk. He looked through the chart again, eying it dangerously

"you should have been dead by now" he cringed with wandering eyes, his eyes focused on the chart , reading it over and over again.

" but why aren't you?"

* * *

" come on rick! One bite? Please~" Karen begged, pushing the plate towards the red head. It was her new 'creation' " I've been practicing! I promise it wont give you food poising like last time~" she whined with puppy dog eyes. Rick was gonna crack any moment.

_The door bell chimed_

"rick don't run" she warned, but he was already out the door.

--- --- –

"Karen, whats wrong?" the taller brunette asked the shorter one whom was flat face on the counter.

"rick wont eat my cooking" she mumbled glaring at the dish, she looked heart broken that he wouldn't even try. It was black, but you could tell what it was, omelet rice. Ann had mentioned she was a horrible cook, but jacklin had known the worst; and it really didn't look so bad. Just slightly _singed, _anyway she liked burnt food. _sometimes._

Jack let out a small sigh and smiled.

" well I guess rick is gonna miss out" she beamed picking up the plate. Karen looked up in shock as half of the omelet remained on the plate, jack was still eating and replied

"not bad" her green eyes welled up with tears. She glomped jacklin much like she had done to cliff, if she was wearing her hat it would have flown off. She wrapped her arms around jacks shoulders limply in a small hug. Her eyes had said 'thank you' as she finished

"you know exactly what to say" and for a second, jack could have sworn she had seen something deep violet on her chest and brushed it off.** Her vest is purple, no way it could be that** she figured smiling as Karen got what she came in there for in the first place.

– --- --- – ---

" _Jamie how could you do this!" the brunette fumed looking at her child._

" _whats the big deal? It's just a haircut" he rolled his eyes, the pale girl beneath them had slightly sun burnt cheeks that started to form freckles on the slowly bronzing skin. Her mother made a stressed noise before looking up again._

" _she was tripping over it every where she went. It's not like you haven't cut **your **hair before"_

" _I know, but you cold have told me. At least that way-" she stopped and looked down at the child _

"_i like it better short" she smiled after tying her scarf to the side of her head, and braiding the longer ends._

"_alright Andrea" her mother smiled pulling out the mental chalk board._

**POINT**

**51- Jamie**

**49- Tina**

– --- --- – ---

**Popuri's p.o.v.**

_Yesterday jacklin had gotten ill, I hope she's alright. When Ann and I went to see her, cliff had this weird look on his face; it scared me. he didn't look like himself at all, like he knew what was going on and didn't need someone else in his way. He apologized this morning, said it was something that used to happen and could only be handled in a controlled environment, but you could tell he was hiding something._

_I'm mad that rick got the whole day off, but at least it's for a good cause, those two don't get a lot of time together._

Popuri continued washing their lunch dishes as the door slammed open and heavy breathing could be heard, she sighed and turned around.

" what happened?" she asked her brother in a knowing tone. She threw him a towel which he gratefully accepted and began drying himself.

" Karen wanted me to try something she cooked" he answered, with a sigh. He sat down at the table with his arms folded on it and his head atop them. A long silence passed

"she really looked like she was trying" he moped, looking at his sister. Suddenly he got up and marched out the door.

_Rick really is a push over_ she mused to herself.

2 hours later--

Popuri picked up her red and black umbrella and sighed as she saw her brother sniffling on the kitchen table again. She opened the door and skipped through the light drizzle, onto Jacklin's farm. There wasn't a soul in sight, so she sat on the porch and waited under the cover from the rain.

She lost track of time until something came running her way. She jumped up, petrified as the wild dog came closer, foaming at the mouth and bearing its teeth at the rosette. She paled as it charged at her, but still couldn't move.

"HELP!" she screeched closing her eyes, balling her fist up and holding them over her ears. She opened her eyes to see something she saw as an angel guarding her and scaring the dog away.

* * *

2 hours prior

"are you sure you wanted this?" jacklin asked skeptically as she handed the sprites the shopping bags filled with flour. After jacklin got to know them, they didn't seem like little bastards anymore.

Staid had a wide smile on his face and hugged her leg. Jacklin bent down and looked at the sprite confused, with wide blinking eyes.

"what was that for?" she asked in soft tone.

"Thanks for the birthday gift!" he chirped smiling even wider. Her head tilted to the side in thought, then she looked out to the little kitchen and smirked.

"how bout I make some cake? What flavor would ya like?" jacklin chirped getting up heading towards the opposite end of the tiny hut.

"**chocolate**!!" all seven called with joyful faces and their mouth watering.

" I'll have to go to the store to pick up some ingredients okay?" she asked picking up her green umbrella and waving as she exited the little hut.

--- – --- –

"Karen I..... what are you doing?" she cut herself off watching the brunette's green eyes following her movements from under the counter. Jacklin stiffened.

_As she pulled off the helmet and guards she was tackled to the ground by one of her best friends, _

" _ha ha, very funny. Now get off." She joked pushing his shoulder playfully as the hair in her bun loosened. He didn't budge._

"nothing~" she smirked hopping up and off the counter. "what do ya need?"

_Laughing could be heard, but no one was there. She looked at him and he opened his eyes. Instead of the shy green, she was faced with the familiar red._

"chocolate" jacklin answered unknowingly backing up. Karen went over and picked up a small box for her ringing it up. Jacklin paid, then picked up the box. Something horrible flashed through her head and she took off running.

_She sat their petrified. Her eyes on the ground, now a hazel green. Her hair had fallen out of the bun to reveal a mass of brown and green hair. The charm on her chest had cracked, it's purpose has died along with it._

" _no" she whispered over and over again_

"Jack?" Karen's worried tone called from the counter

"_it's ok" she whispered, pushing the stray hairs from her face. "as long as I'm here you'll be just fine" the blonde whispered with hurt laced in her voice._

_**These words have been said, only by those who have seen me only in pain**_

"jack, are you alright?" timid asked pulling her pant leg. She snapped out of it and hung her sweater on the hook behind the door.

"oh sorry, I was just thinking too hard" she answered sheepishly walking over to the kitchen and grabbing an apron.

Half an hour later--

" you guys sure don't eat much" she giggled, as they all layed on the floor with chocolate all over their mouths. Staid picked up his head slightly and looked at the two other chocolate creations and pushed his head back down smiling. She slipped on her crimson sweater.

Jack put lids on each remaining cake, one she cut carefully making sure each piece got a strawberry on top, then voiced.

" I'm gonna go share some of this with my friends kay?" she held the bottom of the case securely and patted each one of them on the head before exiting the hut for the last time today.

– - –

**I know I shouldn't think this hard ,but..**

_but what? You want him to notice you? You know you can change yourself to look like me if you wanted, then he'd want you._

**I like the way I look, its who I am!** The stronger voice demanded.

_You don't want my long silken hair or my flawless skin?_ _How about my height? I'm pretty sure you'd like to be this height, that's one reason he doesn't notice you. No guy wants a girl their height, they want them shorter, better match up. _The mirror snapped back smirking. The hair from her pigtails slid over her smooth cream colored shoulders.

**If he wanted anything to do with me any more he would have answered that letter.** Everything fell out slowly and her eyes were still covered by the bangs her clip failed to hold.

_Maybe not~ remember you didn't put in the most capable hands to deliver it._ She smirked again trying to cheer her up. Even though 'flawless' got on her nerves she knew not to damage jacklin, only let her see the truth. If she brought things out for the world to see and didn't close it up, she'd cease to exist.

_Can you really go through this everyday even though he's right there?_ Flawless asked sincerely, the salt water filled Jacklin's senses. After dropping off the cake at the inn for later she went to the beach to clear her mind. It was helping her calm down.

"_**jack , please come"**_

jacklin came out of her head and scanned the beach, just the rain hit the ground. Everything slowed down as she felt herself being pulled towards the ocean. As her body fell in she felt herself being dragged down into the dark waters.

A light ringing noise sounded above her head.

* * *

"Popuri...... Popuri please open your eyes." a worried voice called holding the rosette. Her eyes scrunched a little before opening wide. Her red hazel eyes looked up at familiar brown ones, covered by soaking wet hair.

She sat up slightly and looked at her friend; she took a double take.

"what are you wearing?" she asked utterly confused at the garb. She had on a white strapless dress with a gold trim and faded rainbow ruffles. Then her hair was up in buns with colorful flowers on the bands and braids handing from each one.

Jacklin let out a small sigh. Then helped Popuri up. Not getting her answer Popuri asked a slightly different question."why are you wearing that?"jacklin looked up at the sky for a second.

" I was helping a friend out " she chuckled holding her hands behind her back smiling as she thumbed the letter she was holding. A dog barked and Popuri tensed up.

"you're such a good boy" jacklin giggled rubbing max's head, then looked at Popuri with a faltered expression. " if max hadn't scared that dog off he might have gotten you" she finished looking at the girl knowingly.

"why don't you come in? It's better than staying out in the rain" jack opened the wooden door, and picked up her dress slightly to reveal bare feet and a strange marking. Popuri followed her in but kept staring at her, with prying eyes. Her cowlick brushed against the top of the door frame, just the tip did.

" why did you come here?" jacklin asked skeptically as Popuri stared at her face, making jacklin squirm slightly.

It felt as if a century had passed during the silence, the tick tock of the grandfather clock only made it worse.

….

…..

…...

….......

" did you get taller?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"EH!!??" jacklin thought she was gonna say something serious. Her hand was on her chin as she came closer measuring herself up to the giant woman. She only came up to her bust.

"yep" she concluded smirking, "you defiantly grew" jacklin rubbed her forehead in annoyance

"what did you come here for?" she sighed sitting down at her kitchen table

"i wanted to make sure you felt better …........................... Oh yeah, I remembered something I needed to ask you" she finished blank faced, staring again.

" Jillian, that's not funny!" an aggravated dirty blonde yelled, chasing the brunette up the hill. jack smirked at the two, one hand holding his face while the other played with the grass. their mothers were bound to yell, running around in school clothes. He looked down at his grass stained red paints.

" Jack!" a familiar brunette called, giving him a death binding hug. He rolled over to see those freckles on her face, a smile perched his lips.

"why hello jack" he teased, poking her forehead. They propped themselves up as the other came into range.

"**hey Lin!"** the two voiced in unison, with multiple grass and dirt stains on themselves. Jack grabbed Lin's hands, and they pulled each other up in their familiar fashion.

" Jill, Bell" she hugged them accordingly, their red uniform skirts brushing against each other. The two girls exchanged a look between each other, they smirked; their pendents showed off a light shade of pink as they looked at the short haired brunette.

" what?" jacklin asked skeptically. Each grabbed one of her hands and began pulling her down the hill. They stopped when they hit the fence, there was a tree not far on the other side and a boy swinging; listening to music. His green shorts hung past his knees as he kicked off the ground to swing higher. His uniform contrasted theirs, where his shirt was black, theirs was white. He wore a green tie and they had red scarves.

He was _different_

Jacklin had been their neighbor ever since she could remember, but never did she see it's residents, never the less a boy.

"he's been sitting there for a while" Jill stated, her violet eyes moved in a reading pattern. Jack walked over and leaned his head on the blondes shoulders.

"whats up sis?" he asked bell, fixing his hat.

"you can see it, cant you?" bell asked them. They all looked at the boy, hair stood on end when they did. Jacklin had hopped the fence and sat next to the boy on the large swing. He looked up with an expression of indifference in his blue eyes.

" I can see his heart, and I'm pretty sure jack can too" Jillian finished looking at the twins, then the two brunettes sitting on the swing. They each had an earphone in their ear smiling.

_These days you've **crossed **the line_

_Who cares 'bout **RULES** you have in mind-_

_I'm gonna **break** out of this world_

_And fly high to the skies!_

_You can never **forgive **anything I do_

_don't you see I want to be free too_

_**Us together** is nothing you need_

_Lets just **crash **this party!_

_**Their just too different**_

_--- ----- ----- _


	16. i hate you

" ah" she mewed with a hand on her cheek, a slight shade of red. She may have read the book several times before, but the story always grabbed her the same way.

" Bell always gets me like this" she slurred with a sigh reading the final page over again, unaware of the curious librarian reading over her shoulders.

_They had begun to figure it out, however they did not know of what consequences they unraveled for poor Zander. Tears ran down her soft brown cheeks, dripping down upon her blood soaked bandages, making the red run against her velvety skin._

_Her party all drifted to sleep as the priestesses melody played, she was immune, her memories slowly started coming back from the beginning, but the one that was burned into her mind were those she knew were certain. zander cried silently at the horrible truth to come._

" _I can't" she whispered, taking up her sword and placing it in it's sheath. She pulled off a ring on her finger, her short spiky red hair, flowed to the ground which she had hidden. Another ring came off, the blue gem like crevices below her eyes changed to their natural purple._

" _you guys don't know what they'll do to me at harvest ends" she whispered closing the door behind her shadow and ran._

_Even though she loved them, the only people who really cared about her well being, she couldn't risk going back._

_She knew what was_ _beyond the harvest moon._

_Claire Harvest~_

" I should ask claire about the next one" jacklin thought aloud, the mousy librarian perked up at this.

"you know claire harvest?" she asked skeptically, her eyebrows had furrowed lightly and her dark blue attire scrunched as she hung herself over the chair jack had been sitting.

The door opened and then slammed harshly.

"if you don't believe me" she paused to turn the book over, "look here" on the back of the book was a black and white photo that was labeled "dear friends" with a small authors note underneath.

"but I thought your last name was Wilson?" she looked confused, there was only one jack in the picture, and in the authors note It read that jack was her twin brother.

"it is, I'm right here" jack pointed to the girl on jack's shoulders. Mary's face did a 180, but she didn't make a big deal out of it though.

"funny," she paused to look at the picture " I always thought Claire was the one on jacks shoulders"

Misunderstandings

**spring 15th , light drizzle**

"jack, why wont you come with me?" the blonde whined squeezing the dogs chain. Her brother looked at her with an agitated face, somewhat angered with betrayal.

" how was I supposed to know you liked her too? Its not my fault" she pouted before walking down towards turtle pond. Clairabell or just Claire had bought that plot of land as a country house to help her with her writings at first, but fell in love with the valley. When she had decided to live there a year ago, she became more _full._

Her dog, zero had barked. She pulled the chain out of claire's hand and stood in front of the pond. Clairabell looked and saw the reflection of her brother.

" jack, please come" she whispered, looking up at the gray sky. Claire moved a stray hair behind her ear and revealed a rainbow charm she kept hidden. She heard the the sounds of heels clicking against the cobble stones. Muffy

_yeah right!_ She thought kicking a moon drop flower into the green pound, trying to vent her frustration.

_I mean so what, she already said she loved someone else and made a promise. Even if he didn't have that stick up his ass, he couldn't get her to agree to anything; damn it we all tried. _Claire scowled at the water, until she saw something bubble. She backed off and her face twitched in shock.

A hand gabbed onto the land by the dog, zero licked it.

"no! Bad dog!" Claire hissed in a whisper, freaking out. Another hand arose from the water, and completely dry at that. Claire turned away and began walking, she couldn't believe what was happening even though she knew mermaids, witches and goddesses that lived around the corner.

Whatever it was, it sounded pretty upset.

"i actually liked that sweater." it sobbed as the green pond turtle pulled it down. The blondes ears perked up.

Its boots clicked as it turned around, then another bark. "why hello there~" a feminine touch could be heard in the sweet voice as the rain began to come down harder.

" 99!" she gushed tackling the girl, almost suffocating in the girls chest. "bell?" her voice questioned before understanding what she was just called.

" I told you to never call me that!" jack barked, blushing madly and agitated. The dirty blonde jumped up with a Cheshire cat like grin. Jacklin pulled out a red bandana and tied her hair up in a pony tail to keep from getting her sick and looked around.

" where am I? how'd I get here?" she asked absentmindedly looking at Claire for answers. Tapping her chin in thought, bell had it figured.

" forget me not valley and I think I might have brought you here" she sighed , the rain pounded down harder and bell called jack to follow her. They ran to the farm house, passing by many people trying to get out of the valley. Jacklin could feel a familiar presence following her, a very warm one, but kept running.

The house was warm and cozy, but the wet clothes on her skin didn't; and instinctively she began to strip them off. Claire had already changed into a blue t shirt, before handing lin a red one and going off to boil water for tea.

--- ----

"_Jill, whats wrong?" I had never seen her so upset before, her eyes were welling up in tears and she made small squeaks trying to talk. Her fist were balled up in her in her red skirt as I looked down._

_Claire and jack Weren't with us, they had to go with their family for a business trip and Jillian seemed to have so much she would hide. That day she told me everything, how her parents were going to marry her off so she wouldn't face the same risk my parents had; but why?_

_Was it really that bad? And if it was, was I really just some mistake to them, or is that the way they think of me?_

_Who is this Skye that they want her with?_

_--- ----_

" jack please visit soon" Claire whined hugging her friend. They spent about an hour trying to come up with ideas for her new book, she already had it halfway done and had to come up with an ending to lead it to.

"you really just had this at the bottom of your bag?" claire questioned looking at the faded fabric and gold trimming. " it looks like rose's dress, and the way you put your hair up matches the design I had perfectly before she escapes from ragnus'!" she mewed happily (a/n rose is a character in her book -_-)

"i think I know how it'll all pan out now" she focused, slamming her fist into her palm.

" Jack, are you gonna come out?" lin questioned, when he came back in the house he flipped out and hid in the bathroom after seeing her getting dressed. He didn't respond, but you could feel his negative aura through the door.

"oh, and before I forget" Claire went into the kitchen to get something. "here!" she chirped, handing jack the white letter with a gold trim. " when your home, and when no ones around, open it"

_I wonder why?_

" I'll come over to get my clothes tomorrow" she looked down at her soggy boots "and those too, can you hang them for me?" Clairabell nodded with her cat like grin then sighed

"your gonna walk barefoot through the rain?" jack shrugged her shoulders " mineral town is only over the mountain, don't worry, I know _she's_ watching. I'll be fine" Claire didn't ask who _she _was, but had a feeling that they were watching her now.

Jacklin grabbed her bag and pulled out her little purple book before slinging it on. "see ya later" she hummed before making her way towards the hill.

Her eyes were glued to the book as she walked past many gazes. The rain danced around her and a faint smile reached her thin lips as she looked up.

"your human life span has run out, hasn't it" the brunette stated, staring off at the forest, with soulless eyes " and from the looks of it mine isn't so far off"

" ..." the figures green, braided hair rolled over her shoulder and looked down. The rain around them stopped for a moment. Jacklin looked up at the deity with a melancholic gaze.

" you cant be split up any more," she paused to look up with a smile. The green haired woman returned it with half lidded green eyes.

"your such a smart girl" she mused, water sprayed on the older woman's pale face as the younger one embraced her in a gentle hug.

"thank you grandma" she whispered " for everything" she finished, but the other woman didn't let go. Jack looked up and all sound was erased. She couldn't hear the rain fall or the words the goddess told her, but she read her lips. Whatever message she gave her made the girl blush three shades off burgundy.

"wait, what are you saying!!" she asked quickly, but it was too late. The woman clasped her hands over jack's eyes and swiped them away just as quickly. And there she was, at the exit to the spring mine, and something felt off about it. The book she didn't let go of shone brightly in her hands and she opened it.

She blinked widely and smiled at what was written.

* * *

jack clutched to the white sheets of the bed trying to keep the sun out of her face, she found it odd that the birds weren't chirping outside the window and nuzzled down on the head of red hair in her bed.

She figured it was a dream and smiled at the warm spot at the rear of the bed, she figured it was just max; and didn't mind at all. The room smelled like sanitizer and began to lull her to sleep. A pair of foot steps could be heard approaching the bed.

Then it began tapping continuously, as if someone was waiting for her to get up.

" five more minutes mom" she mumbled into the sheets, the head of hair jumped up and looked at her with wide sapphire eye's.

" Riku, why aren't you with your uncle?" a familiar voice asked sternly. The boy got out of the bed and mumbled incoherent words before leaving. Jacklin stared owlishly at the tall, tile ceiling.

_This isn't my house_

" **Jacklin Andrea Wilson**" the words weren't harsh, but they instantly caused the girl to sit up. The purple lace strap to her pajamas slid down her freckled shoulder, along with longer brown hair. It always grew this much so quickly.

She blinked several times at the sight. There stood her mother, practically strangling cliff with her death grip glaring at her like she had eaten the last cookie. Jacklin pulled the cover over her nose and looked away so her mother wouldn't see the horrid blush covering her face .

"**and you**" she paused to look up at cliff, who she'd just let go of " **you know that she gets that way with her condition and didn't check on her**" her voice lightened and became less angry and more worried.

"you're lucky we found you" she said plainly sighing. "_we_" jack squeaked. The door opened and shut, jacklin didn't know what had hit her.

" H-hi -" cliff stopped as Jamie glared at his soul. " That's Redfield to **you**" there was a short pause, he smirked lightly at the girl sitting in the bed. it wasn't cliffs fault Jamie disliked him so much, his dislike for him started even before he was thought of; and he doesn't want anyone near daddy's little girl. Tina giggled because of the second reason.

" you were out ten days" everyone turned towards the doctor as he flipped through his charts "you have dangerously low iron rates in your blood" he flipped a page, "however your fatigue rate doesn't go up, but you faint when the stress build up piles on"

"i haven't seen a case this bad since lillia" he made a sly glance and smirked " very interesting"

_**blue**_

" I'll just have to check on you while you work, if you need any help just ask" and with that he was off, everything in the room felt as if it was in slow motion, a cold chill ran up her spine.

_But why?_

The mark on her leg began to burn, but she ignored it. She jumped out of the bed and charged after the little boy who kicked pebbles as he walked to the inn.

" Riku!" she giggled pulling the boy up on her shoulders.

" aunt Jackie " he sputtered as she twirled her way into the inn, avoiding bystanders. "can you sing that song again?" he whispered low in her ear. Jack nodded "later" she finished before realizing she wasn't wearing her normal attire.

* * *

_**spring 30th sunny, 6:30 pm**_

" summers finally here" jack chirped, kicking her toes through the cool waters with a smile. Bells chimed lightly, the night air made it seem more peaceful than it was going to be. A crooked smile laced her lips as she read a sentence over in the little book.

_A familiar face will show, but don't be alarmed. It will show you what your missing._

The wind carried the scent of pineapples as a cloth came into view, jacklin caught and observed it. It was purple, a lightly worn, _familiar_ purple bandana, like her dads. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the horn or the sound of the boat docking.

"why look at the bandanna when I'm right here beautiful~" a man charmed. Her blood ran cold and her jaw dropped as she looked back. Deeply tanned skin, shaggy- straight brown hair and the bandanna he was missing, it could only be one person. Instinctively she covered her forehead.

" **Kai I hate you**" she barked fuming, all those childhood memories came flooding back "** you insensitive jerk!" **he stared into her eyes then smiled.

" oh **Andy**, you could never hate me" he took his bandana and tied it around his head. Jack grabbed her flip flops and began to storm off. His smile turned into a cocky smirk " you love me way too much for that, as do i~" she tripped over the last plank and fell face first into the sand. She mumbled

"_i hate you"_


	17. summer 1st

Did I ever tell you about my dreams? There more like premonitions anyway. Sometimes they happen right away, but others start when I least expect it.

When I was five, I had one where the world was black and white. I was older and I couldn't see my eyes, they were hidden from me. There was no color, except for the red string on my pinky and I followed it. Down a dark hall to a blank room where the string was tangled with other strings, but they all went in the same direction.

I picked up the ball of ties and kept on following it. When I got to the end I tugged at the several different strings. Several figures appeared, I noticed that I was the odd one out, some of theses strings don't belong to me, they're just tied on for someones amusement.

That's what's happening to me now, but I know that only one of them could be connected to my string. My dilemma is strange and I've already witnessed the outcome of it all.

Its sad. The ties being severed by someone who wants me to disappear. Only three strings remain.

But in black and white they seem identical, however two of them wore hats. Their stance, bangs, the way they smiled; right down to their blue eyes seemed the same.

– - – – - – - - –

Misunderstandings

"come on it was like 9 years ago, I'm sorry!" Kai moped hovering over a fuming jack. She stuck her noes up and replied with a "hmph" keeping her ground at the table. The inn was lively that night, because of kai's early arrival everyone wanted to greet him; they haven't seen him since last year.

_However_, they couldn't get his attention away from the angry farmer.

Anna was talking with her husband and manna across the table about the latest gossip when she noticed she had lost their attention. "what happened over there?" anna whispered to manna. "hmm, maybe its about something that happened earlier, Sasha said she heard people arguing on the beach" jeff had another one of his stomach aches so Sasha couldn't join them.

" it slipped I swear!" Kai called cringing, chasing after jack. She nearly ripped the door off the hinges as she stormed out. Ten minutes had passed and not a soul looked away from the door. Popuri and Ann had walked in, looking confused at the situation.

No one moved, except for Doug. He continued polishing the glasses and humming as if nothing had happened.

"what?" the red head asked towards all the eyes.

"and i thought rick was pissed off at him" Doug said aloud with a light laugh. Spurts of laughter erupted from most of the men in the room.

* * *

_their families were talking as they merrily skipped stones on the waters edge. The boy had on jean shorts, and an orange shirt that contrasted with his dark skin and his slightly curly brown hair. The girl had a small orange dress that had a lot or ruffles underneath, with a red pocket and ribbon. Her skin a lightly sun kissed peach from playing in the sun all day and the same brown hair._

"_careful!" he spewed as he grabbed the ribbon to keep her from falling in._

_they couldn't have been older than 4 as the boy measured his head with his palm than slapping it on the girls head. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough to emit a small sound. She tilted her head to the side with a smile. Having a small ponytail on one side of her head made the gesture cuter._

" _what'cha do'in?" her voice like honey as she bobbed on her little red boots. He removed his hand and kept staring at her face. " whats wrong?" she had doe eyes as she looked at him. " you're forehead is **huge**!"the last word was dragged out and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he kept on staring. Her mouth hung open and her irises blew up, little tears formed in eyes._

"_you're a big fat meanie!" she pouted storming off, he didn't know any better, he just never quite learned to keep his mouth shut._

_Even though he ran after her with an apology, every time he saw her he'd say something different to tick her off. Not an purpose of course, but out of habit. That's one reason rick doesn't like him very much._

– _--- – --- – --- – _

_hot out, not a cloud in the sky_

"perfect" jack grinned to herself. Before her argument with Kai, she read the board in town square. They were having a festival on the beach, a swimming competition, fireworks, bonfire and other things her mother used to tell her about growing up in mineral town.

The smell of summer filled the air, grilled food, ocean , and suntan lotion. Max nudged her bare leg with his wet nose. Because of the heat, she wore a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank top and a brown vest over her swim suit.

While walking down the path, she was stopped by a familiar voice "wait up!" it called. Jack scowled as the man approached her, slightly hunched over from running. Kai looked up with a grin that asked ' do you forgive me?' jacklin let out a sigh.

_I'm not really mad, _she grumbled

"fine" she answered "just don't let everything you think come out of your mouth" she warned. Kai squeezed jack in a tight hug while swinging around. An envelope fell out of her bag and jack dashed for it.

Kai beat her to it. He held the letter in his hand while the other laid on Jacklin's forehead, keeping her an arms length away. Her straw hat slipped off her head, but stayed on her person with the string that was clasped around her neck.

"i wonder who this is from?" he smirked teasingly. "don't touch it" Kai raised an eyebrow "why?" there was a pause, max was on the beach already; running around like a chicken without its head. The air got cold as she looked at him with one eye, the other one being covered by his hand.

" whats in there would scar you" Kai paled as she snatched the sealed letter back. The heat returned as they began walking. He looked over shakily.

"how did you do that?"

* * *

"good boy!" jack praised, rubbing the dog down.

"you're ready for your next throw?" zack asked marking something down on the chart. Jack had a sheepish smile then whispered in max's ear " I'm gonna throw as hard as I can, kay?" the dog appeared to be smiling, giving her the approval.

"yeah!" she answered with a lot of enthusiasm. Jacklin always had a love for competition as well as rivalry, something she got from her parents.

The disk went on towards the end of the beach before the dog caught it at a whopping 40 meters compared to the others.

"i think we have a winner" zack smiled. The mayor waddled onto the pier with some kind of chart.

"were about to start the swimming contest. If your going to compete, write your name down here" most of the younger crowd got in line, including gray whom was being pulled away from kai's baked corn by Ann.

Jack signed the sheet happily and went over to max to give him some water. The dog layed under a wide white and red umbrella enjoying the shade from the sun.

after giving the dog water to keep himself from over heating, Kai called her over.

"you better get changed, the race is gonna start" jack looked puzzled. " I have my suit underneath my clothes, all I gotta do is pull th-" Kai silenced her with a glare, not towards her, at someone else. " I know," he paused to look at something, " I just don't want vultures staring at you" his face was serious, very un-kai like, even scary.

"overprotective as always" she smirked before entering the shack. She didn't see it, but Kai smiled as he guarded the door like a statue.

Not even a minute passed before a crowd came across the cook.

"kai" a single word hello from gray, followed by brief 'hey, how ya doin' and 'what happened yesterday?' from Ann and Popuri.

"nothin much" he answered looking up at the sky and leaning lightly against the door. A light rapping was heard and caused the others to jump. He peaked his head in the door and was pulled in, leaving the crowd slightly puzzled.

"kai, can you help me with this?" the freckled girl asked with bands on her hands. Leaning against the table he carefully parted her hair with his fingers. He took one of the bands she offered and put up one of her pigtails.

"you have a lot of hair" he stated after finishing the first one and starting on the second. "i know, its a pain" she mumbled as he finished the last tail. Kai chuckled lightly causing jack to snap "what?" now he seemed to be giggling.

"you look like your mom" jacklin 'humphed' before snatching the bandanna off his head and tying in on his forehead.

" now you look like uncle Dan" she teased lightly. Kai looked down sighing before handing jack her vest. "put this on" he told her. She complied and as they were about to leave the shack Kai thought up an idea and grabbed jacklin

* * *

_**brown is a common color for eyes, but then again it isn't. Looking into her eyes is what I best describe as a black whole. **_

_**Look into them to much and you feel as if she's reading your soul, pulling you in and deciphering your whole meaning.**_

_**Taking only a glance makes you want to look at them longer, to see if she can.**_

_**Not many can tell, but she has 2 templates of irises, one brown, the other blue; in both eyes. Her eyes shift colors, mostly in tints. From brown to hazel, then green, brown purple and an astonishing mix of fire and ice. **_

_**She could always tell when someone was lying, but would smile anyway**_

_its their secret to hide, why should I ruin it for them?_

_**I used to be one of the rowdy kids in class, always playing in the school yard. I always had a smile on my face too and I'd laugh and snicker when someone would screw up on something.**_

_**But it was all a mask, to hide who I really was.**_

_**I'd seem happy to everyone, but when I got home it was as if the switch was flickered off.**_

_**I remember when melody would swing with me and we'd talk about anything really, even in the rain. The caring big sister who'd find a way to cheer me up when I had failed a test or something didn't go right. Someone who was always there. **_

_**That was until she snapped.**_

_**I was left alone and my personality started to change. I became the smart, quiet guy who'd spend lunch in the library to avoid people.**_

_**I remember that day clearly. She sat right next to me and said**_

"_you're missing someone, don't worry though. I'll hold their place"_ _**with a bright expression. She lived right over that high, white fence and came over to me. But why? People on the other side were clearly waiting for her, wanting her to come back.**_

_**I remember the light grabbing of my hand and a warm smile as she spoke**_

"_there's no need to be lonely, you can play with us"_

_**my string became tied to hers that day. Starting to knot up along the way, every day it gets mixed up all over again as she becomes closer.**_

_**Every time we touch a melody plays.**_

_**Day by day it gets clearer, the words are something of a memory, it gives off a nostalgic feeling.**_

_**As we get closer, the light gets brighter and I want to hold it, and keep it for myself**_

_**But were too different, and she has someone else. I only realize now that my string has to be severed, whether I like it or not.**_

_**And I rather it not be cut**_


End file.
